Et si jamais
by Gemini power
Summary: Petite série d'histoires courtes, sans liens entre elles. L'objet est simplement d'étudier l'effet que peuvent avoir certaines décisions sur l'histoire connue de nos héros. Probablement des soupçons d'Harmony seront inclus dans ces histoires.
1. Le Détecteur d'allégeance

Ce topic a pour but de publier une série de One-Shot, normalement sans aucun lien entre eux. Je souhaite par ce moyen explorer un peu ce que pourraient donner des changements vis-à-vis du canon d'Harry Potter, explorer les conséquences si certaines scènes ou choix avaient été faits différemment. Possiblement une touche d'Harmony dans ces histoires, mais je ne prévois pas du tout de romances (ou du moins pas pour le moment).

* * *

Première histoire : Fudge ne sait pas en qui avoir confiance. Pourquoi ne pas demander à la magie ? Mais Fudge ne saisira que très tardivement son erreur.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Je ne possède aucune des idées originales de cet univers. Je souhaite juste apporter ma touche à cet univers pour votre plaisir uniquement. Je ne tire aucun revenu de ces textes.**

* * *

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

 ** **Le Détecteur d'allégeance****

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Cornelius Fudge était enthousiaste ce jour-là. La journée, comme la semaine d'ailleurs, avait mal commencé. C'est Ombrage qui a été à l'origine des premiers soucis du Ministre. Elle, ou plutôt son dernier décret, le Décret d'éducation numéro 24, interdisant les regroupements d'élèves. Cela semblait avoir pas mal inquiété les élèves, si bien que ces derniers avaient écrit à leurs parents pour partager leurs inquiétudes, parents qui se sont empressés d'envoyer des hiboux au Ministère pour obtenir des explications et des garanties. Et Cornelius prenait son devoir au sérieux. Il avait passé les derniers jours à répondre consciencieusement à tous ces parents. Des parents mécontents étaient des citoyens insatisfaits, et qui étaient donc susceptibles de ne pas supporter Cornelius dans ses actions à venir. Du coup, si barbant que fût la tâche, Cornelius avait passé tout le week-end et le début de semaine à écrire des courriers.

Mais ce matin en arrivant au Ministère, Cornelius avait en plus trébuché sur un chat noir. La pauvre bête s'était écartée en lui crachant dessus, pendant que Cornelius remettait en place son chapeau. Heureusement, Cornelius n'était pas trop superstitieux. Il ne croyait pas à toutes ces fadaises que les Moldus racontaient à propos de miroirs brisés, de chiffre 13. Néanmoins, il se méfiait quand même. Les malédictions, elles, existaient vraiment, et on pouvait se servir des animaux pour les transmettre. Mais après avoir jeté un regard à droite et à gauche, ne voyant personne, Cornelius se ressaisit, et continua son chemin. Il entra au Ministère, passa le poste de garde, en saluant l'Auror qui était de faction, débarqua dans l'Atrium pour rejoindre ensuite l'ascenseur, sans prendre le temps de saluer le préposé au guichet. Là, après une courte attente, il monta jusqu'au Niveau 1, pour ensuite aller directement à son bureau.

Encore des lettres à répondre, il allait vraiment devoir prendre le temps d'aller discuter avec sa Sous-Secrétaire, elle devait apprendre à agir plus finement, avec plus de délicatesse et de sens politique. Ce n'allait pas être une entrevue facile. Doras, sa secrétaire particulière, lui amena un thé sur le coup des 10 heures. En le sirotant, Cornelius repensa au chat noir du matin, et se demanda si cette rencontre pouvait signifier quelque chose, en bien ou en mal. _On verra bien_.

Mais ce qui illumina la journée du Ministre, c'est lorsqu'il reçut, peu avant le repas du midi, une note volante qu'il avait impatiemment attendue. Saul Croaker le prévenait qu'il avait terminé sa mission, et que s'il le voulait, le Ministre pouvait passer au Département des Mystères pour en voir le résultat. Et cela mit Cornelius de très bonne humeur.

Il n'attendit pas, et se rendit immédiatement dans l'une des salles du Département des Mystères, pour y retrouver deux sorciers masqués, debout juste à côté d'une étrange arche métallique. Un petit cadran sur le côté laissait voir une aiguille, et un arc de cercle gradué, le 0 étant situé au milieu du cadran, et au lieu de chiffres gravés, seuls deux cercles vides se trouvaient de chaque côté.

« Mr le Ministre, l'appareil est achevé, comme je vous l'ai annoncé. Il ne reste plus qu'à indiquer les deux personnes concernées, et l'appareil pourra alors être utilisé. »

« Bien, bien… Comment procède-t-on ? »

« C'est extrêmement simple, au final. Il suffit de pointer de la baguette sur la machine, et d'énoncer _Regulare,_ immédiatement suivi par le nom des deux personnes sélectionnées pour le test. Rien d'autre n'est nécessaire. Pour vérifier le réglage, il suffira de regarder le cadran, le portrait des personnes sera montré sur la machine. »

« Enfantin donc. »

« Ensuite, il suffit de demander aux personnes à tester de passer sous l'arche. Le cadran montrera alors leur allégeance. Comme je vous l'ai expliqué lorsque vous m'avez posé le problème, on ne peut pas déterminer l'allégeance envers une seule personne. Il faut nécessairement une base de comparaison. Cet appareil permet de comparer le degré d'allégeance d'une personne vis-à-vis deux références. Cela n'indiquera pas au final si une personne vous est fidèle, mais… »

« Ce n'est pas grave. Vous avez fait du très bon travail. »

Saul voulut continuer son avertissement, mais Cornelius l'interrompit d'un geste de la main. Le Ministre n'attendit pas plus. Il tendit sa baguette, et prononça : _Regulare_ _Cornelius Fudge_ et _Harry Potter._

Si les Langues-de-plomb avaient été surpris, ils ne le montrèrent pas. En se penchant sur le cadran, on pouvait voir maintenant que les deux cercles avaient été remplacés par une petite image animée, représentant d'un côté Cornelius Fudge, et de l'autre Harry Potter. Les deux se tournaient ostensiblement le dos.

Le Ministre se frotta les mains, et s'en repartit tout guilleret. Il était l'heure du repas, Cornelius alla donc se restaurer, mais son après-midi allait être palpitante. Il y avait encore un peu à préparer, mais il espérait pouvoir tester sa machine le soir même.

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

C'était Lucius Malefoy qui lui avait donné cette idée, lors d'une de leur réunion le soir, tard, après que tout le monde soit parti. Cornelius s'était plaint auprès de son ami de ne pas savoir en qui pouvoir faire confiance, et que les supports d'Harry Potter et d'Albus Dumbledore étaient partout au Ministère et sapaient ses efforts méritoires pour faire avancer les choses…

Et Malefoy avait alors dit :

« Et bien, faites une machine qui vous le dira. Vous avez tout le Département des Mystères sous vos ordres, ce sont les meilleurs sorciers d'Angleterre. Une telle machine ne devrait pas être hors de leur portée. »

Cornelius resta silencieux pendant quelques minutes, sirotant son Brandy de temps à autre.

« C'est une bonne idée, Lucius, » finit-il par dire. « Je descendrai au Département demain, ce n'est pas si sorcier que ça finalement, il y en aura bien un qui pourra le faire.

Plusieurs semaines avaient passé, et lors d'une autre de ces réunions avec Lucius, Cornelius avait abordé de nouveau le sujet avec lui.

« Un des langues-de-plomb travaille sur votre proposition de l'autre fois, concernant un détecteur de fidélité… Il a bien quelques idées, mais il va y avoir des limites. Je ne pourrais pas savoir si les gens me sont juste fidèles, mais je pourrai connaître leur allégeance vis-à-vis d'une autre personne. Ce n'est déjà pas si mal. Si je m'enregistre dedans, ainsi que Vous-Savez-Qui, je vais pouvoir… »

« Vous-Savez-Qui ? Mais ce n'est pas vous qui dites qu'il ne peut pas être revenu. Cela ne servira à rien de savoir cette information-là, vos ennemis actuels ne sont pas de ceux-là. »

Cornelius considéra un instant la remarque. « C'est vrai en fait. Plutôt utiliser cette opportunité pour écarter mes vrais ennemis. Par contre, j'ai déjà réfléchi à cette question. Je ne peux pas me comparer à Dumbledore. C'est un héros de guerre. Tous les gens lui seront plus fidèles qu'à moi, même lorsqu'ils me sont fidèles au fond d'eux-mêmes. Je n'ai pas fait d'action d'éclat par le passé, contrairement à Dumbledore, et j'ai peur que cela ne perturbe la machine. Non, il me faudra quelqu'un de moins éclatant, de plus subversif… »

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Au début de l'après-midi, Cornelius envoya un hibou à Ombrage, pour l'informer qu'elle pourrait publier le soir même le décret qu'ils avaient prévu entre eux. En parallèle, il envoya un autre hibou au service du Transport Magique, pour leur indiquer de mettre en caisse l'arche contenue dans la salle 38 du Département des Mystères, et de la faire livrer pour le dîner à Poudlard. Cela ne devrait pas poser de problème, l'après-midi leur suffirait à assurer le transport de l'arche. Et de plus, ce sera une surprise pour les gens de Poudlard.

Il ne lui restait plus qu'à rédiger quelques textes de loi supplémentaires, qui lui permettraient de pleinement utiliser le potentiel de la machine. Après avoir nettoyé Poudlard, Cornelius avait bien l'intention de nettoyer aussi le Ministère. Mais il fallait commencer par Poudlard, là où se trouvaient ses deux ennemis principaux. Cornelius en jubilait d'avance, son mouvement était imparable, et Dumbledore ne pourrait rien faire, il n'avait rien vu venir.

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Le soir, à Poudlard, Harry et ses amis se rendaient dans la Grande Salle pour le dîner. En s'approchant de leurs places habituelles, Harry vit qu'il devait se passer quelque chose de spécial. Tous les professeurs étaient déjà attablés, alors qu'habituellement, à cette heure-ci, ils discutaient souvent à côté de leur table. De plus, il y avait cette grosse caisse, placée juste à côté du podium. Surtout, il y avait Ombrage, qui le fixait des yeux depuis qu'il avait passé la porté, avec un très grand sourire, bien plus grand que son sourire mielleux habituel. Il y avait quelque chose qui se passait, et Ombrage ne devait pas être étrangère à la situation.

Ne pouvant pas mettre la main dessus pour le moment, Harry décida de ne pas s'en occuper, et de s'asseoir entre Hermione et Ron qui ne l'avaient pas attendu et étaient déjà assis. Il se pencha néanmoins vers ses deux amis, pour parler de la caisse et d'Ombrage. Hermione comme Ron n'avaient pas plus d'idée que lui. Du coup, advienne que pourra.

Mais il n'eut pas longtemps à attendre. La Grande Salle était maintenant remplie, et les élèves attendaient que les plats apparaissent pour commencer à manger. Néanmoins, cela tardait, et beaucoup chuchotaient entre eux. Plusieurs se demandaient aussi ce que pouvait être cette caisse au milieu. Harry jeta un coup d'œil vers la table Serpentard. Les Serpentards étaient en partie regroupés autour de Malefoy, et ce dernier parlait lui aussi à voix basse à ses condisciples. Lorsque Drago leva les yeux et rencontra ceux de sa Némésis, un sourire suffisant apparut sur ces lèvres. Et Drago leva même son verre vide à l'attention d'Harry, pour bien montrer qu'il l'avait vu le regarder. Donc, ce serpent était au courant de quelque chose. Et ce ne pouvait pas être bon.

Puis, Ombrage se leva, et alla vers le podium.

D'un de ses raclements de gorge, elle demanda le silence, avant de commencer son discours.

« Mes chers enfants, comme vous le savez, le Ministère et son très compétent Ministre, doivent déployer de très nombreux efforts pour contrer les diverses rumeurs qui se propagent au sein de notre société. De plus, le Ministère ne peut plus dépenser de l'argent pour ceux qui se défient de lui et de ses actions. Voyant que ses efforts sont jusqu'à présent sans réels effets, le Ministre a décidé d'aller plus loin. Avec son accord, j'ai donc décidé de publier un nouveau Décret d'éducation, le Décret d'éducation numéro 25.

Ce Décret est très simple : "L'ensemble des élèves et du personnel éducatif de Poudlard doivent passer un test de fidélité envers le Ministère. Tout élève échouant à ce test sera renvoyé. Et tout personnel dans la même situation sera remercié." »

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Le brouhaha remplit la salle, tout le monde se mit à parler en même temps. Ombrage se racla plusieurs fois la gorge, complètement inutilement, car personne n'écoutait. Elle grommela un instant.

« _Sonorus_ , SILENCE ! » Tout le monde se tut. « Merci à vous. »

Hermione leva la main. Ombrage lui fit signe de parler.

« Madame la Haute Inquisitrice, comment voulez-vous tester la fidélité d'une personne ? Ce n'est pas quelque chose que l'on peut savoir en cochant une question sur un papier [1]. »

« Tu as raison, ma petite… Mais vois-tu, le Ministre a déjà pensé à ce problème... »

« Il y pense même tout le temps, » rigola quelqu'un au fond.

« …, et il y a apporté une solution ! »

Ombrage tendit la baguette vers la caisse, et d'un _Alohomora_ , elle ouvrit la caisse. Les pans de la boite tombèrent de chaque côté, avant de s'évanouir en fumée, laissant apparaître une espèce de portique, formé de deux arches courbées en métal noir qui se rejoignaient en haut de l'ensemble. Les arches brillaient doucement à la lueur des bougies du plafond.

Les portes de la Grande Salle s'ouvrirent soudain, et le Ministre Cornelius Fudge, ainsi que plusieurs Aurors firent leur entrée.

« Inquisitrice, je vois que vous avez annoncé la nouvelle. »

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Fudge s'avança jusqu'au podium, et se retourna pour regarder les élèves. Puis il fixa une personne en particulier.

« Mr Potter, veuillez donc vous approcher, s'il vous plaît. »

Harry se figea. Pour sûr, il allait être renvoyé, on ne pouvait pas dire qu'il faisait confiance à Fudge, le test ne pouvait pas fonctionner sur lui. Il regarda autour de lui, puis porta son regard vers la table des professeurs. Ombrage rayonnait, et le regardait avec son regard mesquin. Plus loin, Rogue avait le visage fermé. Il ne semblait pas prendre plaisir à la situation, contrairement à ce qu'Harry aurait cru. Mais quand il regarda le directeur, le Professeur Dumbledore avait lui aussi le visage fermé, et le regard rempli d'excuses. Dumbledore ne pouvait visiblement rien faire ici. D'un petit geste, le regard triste, Dumbledore l'invita à s'avancer.

Soudain, Harry sentit une main se poser sur son épaule, et une voix lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Hermione…

« Ne t'inquiète pas Harry. Quoi qu'il se passe, je serai toujours avec toi. »

Harry se tourna vers elle.

« Mais, Hermione. Ils n'attendaient que ça depuis le début de l'année, me virer de l'école. Et avec ce décret stupide, ils vont te virer toi aussi. »

« Mais ce n'est pas le plus important Harry, tu sais… Après tout, il y a d'autres écoles. Alors que ton amitié est unique pour moi. Allez, et montre-leur ce que sont les vrais Gryffondors. »

Harry hocha de la tête, puis il se leva. Le Ministre commençait à s'impatienter.

« Et bien, vous voilà Potter. Vous en avez mis du temps. Bon, nous allons enfin voir quelle est votre véritable allégeance. Car voyez-vous, cette machine est réglée pour voir si une personne m'est plus fidèle qu'à vous. »

Harry en fut estomaqué. Comment peut-on ne pas être fidèle envers soi-même ? Est-ce que les sorciers sont tous aussi stupides. Il en aurait éclaté de rire si cela ne l'avait pas concerné en tout premier lieu, avec des conséquences si graves.

« Vous vous moquez de moi ? »

« Pas du tout, Potter. Voyez-vous, avec tous les mensonges que vous et Dumbledore aviez racontés depuis la fin de l'année dernière, le Ministère a dû dépenser des fortunes pour remettre les choses en ordre. Et maintenant, cela suffit. Le Ministère ne paiera plus pour soutenir les personnes qui agissent contre lui. Et cela commencera par cette école. »

« Mais, et Vol — »

« Ne dites pas un mot de plus. Cessez de parler de ces fadaises. Et maintenant, allez sous l'arche, » termina Fudge d'un ton menaçant. Les Aurors se rapprochèrent pour forcer Harry à obéir.

Harry bougea finalement, et se plaça sous l'arche. Il ne se passa rien. Il n'y eut ni flash, ni sensation bizarre, ni lumière, ni bourdonnement. Il y eut qu'un seul petit claquement, alors que l'aiguille avait bougé, et avait atteint le taquet sur l'un des côtés du cadran.

« Bravo Mr Potter, l'aiguille, ici présente, montre que vous ne m'êtes pas fidèle, donc que vous n'êtes pas fidèle au Ministère. En vertu du Décret d'éducation n° 25, vous ne faites désormais plus partie des élèves de Poudlard. Vous pouvez aller faire vos bagages. Plus tard, le Poudlard Express vous raccompagnera à Londres, et vous laissera libre de faire ce que vous voulez. »

Les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent. Il s'était attendu à cela, bien sûr. Mais se l'entendre dire restait déstabilisant. Il s'approcha du cadran, et il y vit le portrait d'Harry faire un bras d'honneur à la silhouette de Fudge sur le côté opposé du cadran, puis lui faire un clin d'œil. Harry eut presque envie de sourire à la scène, mais son esprit était toujours triste de ce qui venait de lui arriver.

Soudain, quelque chose le frôla. Il releva les yeux. C'était encore Hermione. Et cette fois, elle s'était placée au milieu de l'arche, et elle regarda Fudge d'un air de défi.

Bien sûr, l'aiguille bougea immédiatement, et fit entendre de nouveau le petit bruit sec alors qu'elle allait de nouveau en butée. Évidemment, du côté d'Harry. Le portrait d'Harry eut un grand sourire. Harry la regardait étonné, lui demandant presque pourquoi elle était aussi pressée d'être expulsée de l'école.

Le Ministre, de son côté, était aussi étonné. « Miss Granger. Je… Une personne avec vos capacités ferait une carrière exceptionnelle au Ministère… »

« Mr le Ministre, je crois que vous n'avez pas très bien saisi la situation. Vous croyez que je place mes aspirations de carrière devant mes camarades ? Et bien, vous vous trompez lourdement. De plus, faire partie d'un Ministère tel que le vôtre est bien la dernière chose que j'ai envie de faire. »

Et elle écrasa alors Fudge d'un regard plein du mépris qui avait clairement transparu dans ses paroles. Fudge ne rajouta pas un mot. Hermione se tourna vers Harry, et lui prit la main.

« Viens, nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici. »

Puis, elle le traîna presque à travers la salle pour sortir de la pièce. Une fois dehors, Harry l'arrêta.

« Hermione, tu n'avais pas à faire ça. »

« À faire quoi ? Tu l'as dit tout à l'heure, ils allaient de toute manière me virer, moi aussi. On ne peut pas dire que j'ai confiance en Fudge, et encore moins si on le compare à toi. Du coup, pourquoi attendre ? »

Harry ne sut quoi répondre.

« Allez viens, on va se préparer tranquillement. Si la situation change, ils viendront nous chercher. Et si elle ne change pas, on sera au moins prêts. »

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

La grande salle resta silencieuse. On entendit clairement la porte de la grande salle résonner alors qu'elle se refermait derrière Harry et Hermione. Le claquement résonna même pendant plusieurs secondes, avec la réverbération du son qui n'était gêné par aucun bruit. Puis ce fut soudain l'effervescence.

La table Gryffondor se leva presque d'un homme, et elle s'avança en groupe vers l'arche. Tous ceux qui passèrent, les Weasleys en premiers, eurent le même résultat : une fidélité pour Harry, et quelques-uns arrivèrent à faire toquer l'aiguille, même si la plupart avec un niveau qui s'échelonnait entre le maximum et le premier quart du cadran. Les Serdaigles discutèrent pendant un moment. Puis une partie d'entre eux se levèrent aussi, et allèrent vers l'arche. Encore une fois, c'était des soutiens d'Harry. Les Poufsouffles se mélangèrent en silence aux Serdaigles et passèrent le test.

Les Serpentards se présentèrent eux aussi, mais leurs résultats furent à la très grosse majorité pour Fudge. Et Fudge put enfin se féliciter d'avoir eu quelques élèves fidèles. Ces derniers se félicitèrent pour ne pas avoir été expulsés. Fudge put se réjouir un peu plus lorsque le reste des tables se présenta finalement sous l'arche. Il y eut bien quelques supports d'Harry en plus, mais le reste lui était acquis. On parlait là surtout des plus jeunes, pour qui être expulsé était vraiment trop traumatisant, ce qui faisait que leur allégeance partait vers le Ministre plus par peur que pour une autre raison, ou pour une véritable fidélité.

Parmi les élèves plus âgés, il ne restait qu'une poignée de Gryffondors, et à peine plus de Poufsouffles. Les Serdaigles étaient un peu plus nombreux, mais c'était juste un calcul tactique de leur part. L'absence d'études allait vraiment à l'encontre de leurs aspirations de carrière, et c'est pourquoi ils étaient un peu plus nombreux que les deux premières maisons. Par contre, pas un des membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore nouvellement formée n'était resté. Fudge se disait en lui que les préfets allaient devoir être renommés (il n'en restait plus un seul, sauf chez les Serpentards).

D'ailleurs, parmi les Serpentards, tous ne lui avaient pas montré une fidélité sans failles. De manière surprenante, certains d'entre eux tenaient Potter en meilleure considération que lui-même. Des hululements avaient même accompagné ces résultats. Blaise Zabini sortit de la Grande Salle d'un air digne, pas du tout gêné d'avoir été mis au ban de sa maison. Tracey Davis le suivit peu après, beaucoup moins sûre d'elle-même.

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Alors que les portes se refermaient vers les dernières les derniers élèves expulsés, les élèves restants se regardèrent entre eux. Certains, comme les Serpentards, se réjouissaient bruyamment du fait que tous les Sang-De-Bourbes, et même les Traîtres-à-leur-Sang avaient été virés. D'autres se sentaient un peu gênés de la situation, et les plus jeunes ne savaient en fait pas quoi en penser.

Au milieu de tout ça, Fudge regardait la salle, avec un mélange d'exultation, mais aussi de doute : près des quatre-cinquièmes des élèves de Poudlard avaient été à l'instant éjectés de la salle. Il restait moins d'une centaine d'élèves dans la salle, et plus on allait vers les classes âgées, moins il restait d'élèves. Néanmoins, le Ministre raffermit sa résolution. Il voulait faire le nettoyage de toute la société, et il allait continuer. Il allait être célèbre pour cette action !

Fudge se tourna vers la table des Professeurs, qui était restée silencieuse depuis le début de la scène. La plupart des visages étaient fermés, certains montraient même leur effroi devant la situation. Seule Ombrage semblait se réjouir.

« Et bien, Mesdames et Messieurs les Professeurs. Il ne reste plus que vous. Comme vous l'avez entendu, le décret passé vous concerne aussi, et j'ai toute autorité pour le faire appliquer ! »

Le Professeur Dumbledore ne se leva même pas. »

« Êtes-vous vraiment sûr de vouloir continuer, Cornelius ? Ne pensez-vous pas vous être déjà assez couvert de ridicule comme cela ? »

« Couvert de ridicule, vous plaisantez ? Cette machine marche parfaitement. Et vous m'avez toujours conseillé de nettoyer la corruption du Ministère. Vous voyez ? Toutes les personnes déloyales envers le Ministère sont en train d'être écartées. Elles ne pourront plus influer sur NOS décisions, et sur NOTRE politique. J'ai suivi vos conseils à la lettre. »

« Je crois surtout que vous avez ouvert vos oreilles à la mauvaise personne… »

« Toujours des bravades, Directeur. Mais cela ne vous sauvera pas, ce coup-ci. La loi du Ministère s'applique à Poudlard. Maintenant, c'est à votre tour. »

Le Professeur Dumbledore resta silencieux pendant quelques secondes. Son regard avait pris un air calculateur, et il semblait peser différentes options dans sa tête.

« Très bien. Nous allons tous passer dans votre machine. »

Le Professeur McGonagall tourna violemment la tête vers Dumbledore. Son masque était complètement tombé, et elle était furieuse. Furieuse après Fudge pour avoir imposé un tel diktat sur les élèves de Poudlard, sur ses élèves. Elle était aussi en colère après elle-même, à ne pas pouvoir agir. Et surtout, elle était furieuse après Dumbledore, qui laissait les choses se produire. Elle prit sa respiration, et se prépara à incendier le Directeur. Mais ce dernier tourna la tête à ce moment, et la fixa des yeux. Il avait l'air résolu. Il n'hésitait plus. Soudain, il lui fit un clin d'œil furtif, Minerva n'était même pas sûre de l'avoir vu. Et la colère que la Directrice des Gryffondors éprouvait se dégonfla d'un coup. Elle n'y pouvait rien ici. Alors elle allait agir comme la vraie Gryffondor qu'elle était, elle ferait face à ses obligations, comme elle l'avait toujours fait.

Le Professeur Dumbledore jeta un coup d'œil de l'autre côté, puis se tournant de nouveau vers Fudge, il dit simplement :

« Je vais laisser mes estimés collègues passer devant, je passerai en dernier. »

Fudge le regarda soupçonneusement, se demandant quel tour le vieux Directeur allait lui jour. Dumbledore fit signe à ses collègues de se déplacer vers la machine.

Ombrage, toujours au pupitre, passa la première. Le résultat fut sans suspens. Ce fut d'ailleurs la première à faire tinter l'aiguille du côté de Fudge. Les autres professeurs se présentèrent à sa suite, et le résultat désespéra Fudge. Tous étaient fidèles à Harry. Hagrid le premier, qui eut un peu de mal à passer sous l'arche, il dut se pencher en avant pour arriver à se faufiler dans l'espace. Et à sa suite, les Professeurs Flitwick, Chourave et Vector n'eurent aucune hésitation. Trelawney avait toujours un air un peu à l'Ouest, mais elle passa quand même. Pomfresh se prêta au test elle aussi, et resta bien sûr fidèle à son malade préféré. Même Rusard y passa, et montra de la fidélité, quoique de justesse, envers Harry. Vint le tour de Rogue. Fudge le regarda se présenter, sûr que lui au moins ne pourrait pas être fidèle à Harry Potter. Et pourtant, l'aiguille balança du côté d'Harry, et à un niveau pas mauvais d'autant plus. Fudge fixa surpris le Directeur des Serpentards, et ce dernier le regarda froidement du masque qui n'avait pas quitté son visage depuis de début. Puis un murmure… « Pitoyable... » Fudge se demandait s'il avait bien entendu.

Suivi McGonagall, qui fusilla littéralement Fudge du regard. Une fois l'arche passée, McGonagall s'éloigna, sans jeter le moindre regard à Fudge, elle se rapprocha de ses autres collègues, maintenant remerciés.

Enfin, Dumbledore lui-même s'approcha de l'arche. Et il regarda fixement Fudge, qui se ratatina sous l'effet du regard. Un des Aurors raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette, l'air pas vraiment à l'aise. Tous savaient que l'instant allait être historique : voir un personnage du calibre de Dumbledore être écarté de son poste de prédilection…

Dumbledore se présenta sous l'arche, et l'aiguille bascula du côté d'Harry. Fudge fut soulagé, il avait craint un instant que l'aiguille puisse basculer de son côté, et qu'il ne puisse pas saisir ce prétexte pour virer le directeur.

« Et bien, et bien, je crois que le poste de Directeur de l'École de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard vient de se libérer. »

« En effet... » prononça Dumbledore.

Et brusquement, le plafond de Poudlard s'éteignit, et la Grande Salle fut plongée dans le noir.

« Mais, que se passe-t-il ? »

« On nous attaque ? »

« Au secours ! »

« Tenez le Directeur en jour ! »

« Que quelqu'un jette un sort de Lumière ! »

Plusieurs Lumos furent lancés, et commencèrent à éclairer la scène.

Les Aurors avaient tous sorti leurs baguettes, tout comme Fudge et Ombrage. Mais si les Aurors visaient le Directeur, les deux autres pointaient leurs baguettes dans le vide. Ce n'était même pas eux qui avaient lancé les Lumos, des professeurs, et des élèves l'avaient fait. Le Directeur quant à lui, continuait de regarder fixement, nonchalamment, le Ministre. Et il poursuivit ce qu'il avait commencé.

« En effet, vous venez de faire démissionner la totalité des Professeurs et du corps enseignant de Poudlard. Le château se met donc en retrait. Nous allons donc tous devoir le quitter, d'ailleurs.

« Mais, mais mais… l'Inquisitrice Ombrage a été confirmée dans son poste, elle est toujours — »

Dumbledore le coupa :

« Elle n'a jamais été reconnue comme Professeur, ni par moi, ni par la Directrice adjointe, qui aurait pu me remplacer dans ce rôle. Elle a été imposée au début de l'année au poste de Professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Mais elle n'a jamais été confirmée à ce poste. »

« Je la nomme donc Professeur de Poudlard, et Directrice de Poudlard. »

« Vous n'avez pas ce pouvoir. Seuls les directeurs en poste l'ont. Ce sont les Fondateurs qui ont créé le poste de Directeur, et qui lui ont donné les pouvoirs afférents. Le Ministère n'existait même pas à cette époque. Vous avez fait une erreur Fudge, vous ne pourrez pas contrôler cette école par vos lois stupides. »

« Mais j'ai quand même pu vous virer, vous comme les élèves. »

« Parce que c'est du ressort du Ministère, le Ministère a voix de délégation sur le système éducatif, mais pas sur Poudlard lui-même. C'est comme ça que vous avez pu nous faire démissionner. Maintenant, fichez-nous la paix, nous avons tous les élèves à faire préparer pour retourner à Londres. »

Le Professeur Dumbledore fit signe à ses quatre directeurs de maison de se rapprocher, et il commença à organiser le retour impromptu des élèves dans leurs familles. Les parents devaient être contactés, et il fallait trouver un accueil pour tous les élèves qui ne pourraient pas rejoindre leurs parents le soir même (ou même plus longtemps pour certains). Ils quittèrent la Grande Salle, tout en discutant.

Les Professeurs restants se dirigèrent vers les élèves restants, pour leur faire rejoindre leurs dortoirs, et préparer leurs affaires. Quelques-uns s'opposèrent, soutenant qu'ils n'étaient pas expulsés, mais rien n'y fit, tous quittèrent finalement la salle à leur tour.

Ne restèrent que Fudge, Ombrage et les Aurors, se demandant tous quoi faire maintenant

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Dans la salle commune des Gryffondors, Harry comme Hermione étaient prêts. Ils étaient redescendus tous les deux dans la salle commune pour attendre, et s'étaient installés côte à côte dans un des canapés. Ils virent les Gryffondors presque tous remonter petit à petit. Ron descendit bientôt du dortoir. Il avait rejoint assez vite Harry en haut, et devait maintenant avoir fini de préparer lui aussi ses affaires. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'Harry, qui se poussa un peu pour lui faire de la place, se rapprochant d'Hermione. Hermione se serra contre Harry, recherchant un peu de réconfort face à la situation.

Tous les trois restèrent silencieux, la situation avait l'air irréelle. La salle commune était complètement silencieuse, malgré le monde. Contrairement à leurs habitudes, aucun Gryffondor ne chahutait ce soir-là.

Beaucoup plus tard, le Professeur McGonagall finit par passer la porte et entrer dans la salle commune. Elle avait le visage triste, et elle fit signe à tout le monde de s'approcher. Puis la porte se rouvrit de nouveau, et un groupe de Gryffondor entra, mené par un McLaggen complètement irrité. Harry était pourtant sûr que ce dernier ne lui aurait aucune fidélité…

Il s'apprêta à poser la question, avant d'être interrompu par le Professeur McGonagall.

« Dépêchez-vous d'aller préparer vos affaires, » dit-elle. Et elle fit signe aux Préfets. « Vous autres, remontez dans les dortoirs, et aidez donc les premières à ranger leurs affaires. »

Ron et Hermione se levèrent pour aller suivre les ordres de leur Directrice. Harry resta interloqué, ne comprenant pas ce qui se passait. Tout le monde partait finalement. Tout le monde partait à cause de lui… Plusieurs réflexions sombres lui traversèrent l'esprit, et des craintes. Il allait devoir retourner chez les Dursleys…

Puis quelqu'un s'assit à ses côtés. Hermione était revenue, et elle lui prit la main.

« Je sais à quoi tu penses. Ce n'est pas de ta faute Harry, c'est celle de cet abruti de Fudge. » Harry la regarda avec de grands yeux, surpris devant tout d'entendre jurer.

« Quoi ? Il le mérite. Vraiment, » s'excusa à moitié Hermione devant l'expression d'Harry.

Finalement, Ron descendit avec les deux derniers première année. Voyant que tout le monde était là, McGonagall reprit la parole.

« J'ai la grande tristesse de devoir vous annoncer que Poudlard va complètement fermer. L'ensemble des élèves va être raccompagné à Londres par le Poudlard Express. Comme vous n'avez pas pu prendre votre repas ici, nous allons nous organiser pour vous faire passer un buffet froid pendant le voyage. »

Quelques élèves poussèrent un soupir de soulagement, et l'estomac de Ron juste à côté laissa entendre un grognement, ce qui fit sourire Harry.

« Pour ce qui est du reste, nous allons prévenir vos parents à tous, afin qu'ils puissent vous récupérer à Londres. Pour ceux qui ne le pourraient pas, car il sera tard à Londres, nous allons vous héberger. Tout n'est pas encore décidé, mais ce sera le cas avant que nous soyons arrivés à Londres. Pour les élèves non expulsés, j'imagine que vous allez être rapidement contacté par le Ministère qui reprendra en charge la suite de votre éducation. Pour les autres, je ne peux pas vous proposer de solution pour le moment. Cela risque de se traiter au cas par cas, mais toute l'équipe éducative de Poudlard restera là pour vous aider. Nous ne vous laisserons pas tomber. Je suis vraiment navrée de la tournure prise par les événements, et je ferai de mon mieux pour vous aider à surmonter cette épreuve. Si vous avez la moindre question, n'hésitez pas à me la poser. Je serai du voyage de toute manière. »

Harry se leva, et s'approcha du professeur. Il attendit patiemment que McGonagall réponde aux élèves devant lui, avant de prendre son tour.

« Professeur ? Pour mon cas… »

« Potter, vous irez là où vous savez. Il n'est pas question de vous renvoyer chez vos tuteurs à cette période de l'année. »

La tension qui habitait dut transparaître, car McGonagall poursuivit. « Ne vous inquiétez pas trop. Il y aura toujours quelqu'un pour s'occuper de vous. L'ami de votre père, déjà. Moi aussi d'ailleurs, je ne laisserai pas l'enfant de Lily et de James abandonné. »

Tout cela rassura un peu Harry, qui fit même un léger sourire à la réponse du professeur. Harry rejoignit ensuite ses deux amis, pour attendre la suite.

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Le lendemain, l'Angleterre s'éveilla dans une atmosphère étrange. Les gros titres de la Gazette parlaient tous de la fermeture de Poudlard. Les retours des lecteurs étaient unanimement négatifs, aussi bien pour ceux qui avaient du aller récupérer leurs enfants à la gare sur le coup des 4 h du matin, comme sur les lecteurs en général, surpris par l'énormité de la nouvelle. Mais la société sorcière n'était pas au bout de ses surprises.

L'arche avait été réinstallée dans l'Atrium du Ministère, et Fudge avait bien l'intention d'y faire passer tout le monde, du premier au dernier sorcier travaillant au Ministère. L'échec de Poudlard ne l'avait pas assagi du tout, et il était persuadé que cela allait « nettoyer » toute la société, et que les gens le remercieraient à l'avenir.

À l'instant présent, ce fut une catastrophe générale. Fudge avait commencé par le Département de la Justice Magique, et par les Aurors. Leur directeur, Amélia Bones, était passée en première. Elle était irritée d'avoir dû aller récupérer sa nièce fatiguée plus tôt le matin. Mais Amélia était en tout premier lieu une personne du Ministère, et elle se faisait force de ne pas se laisser influencer par sa vie personnelle. Pourtant, son aiguille ne bougea pas d'un pouce, elle resta parfaitement neutre.

Et alors passèrent les Aurors. Dumbledore avait fait passer le message par l'intermédiaire de Kingsley de ne pas s'opposer à la manœuvre, car des forces armées auraient pu se rebeller devant ce qui était une véritable purge. Néanmoins, la purge élimina 90 % des Aurors, et 60 % de l'appareil judiciaire de Ministère. Devant un tel état, Amélia supplia Cornelius de cesser immédiatement, et de révoquer son ordre, ce que Fudge refusa bien sûr de faire.

Amélia demanda alors à repasser le test, et cette fois l'aiguille bascula du côté d'Harry.

Avec un reniflement, elle passa à côté de Fudge, et alla regrouper ses affaires.

La suite ne s'arrangea pas. Tous les employés n'avaient pas forcément un avis tranché sur la question, entre Harry Potter et Cornelius Fudge. Mais entre ceux qui avaient eu un enfant expulsé de Poudlard, ceux qui avaient malgré tout récupéré le leur par la fermeture de Poudlard, et ceux qui voyaient avec effroi la structure du Ministère se faire laminer, les soutiens de Fudge n'étaient pas vraiment légion. Et ce n'était pas arrangé par l'attitude des Aurors restants, car ce n'étaient pas les plus diplomatiques d'entre eux qui étaient restés. Il y eut pas mal de sorts lancés sur les réfractaires pour les faire déguerpir.

Tout cela prit la matinée, et une bonne partie de l'après-midi. Le soir même, Fudge convoqua le Magenmagot pour nommer les remplaçants aux différents postes de directeurs de départements. Du moins ce qu'il en restait. La plupart des grandes familles Sangs-Pur étaient encore là, se réjouissant de tout le pouvoir qui allait leur échoir, car elles n'avaient plus d'opposition. Car la purge avait fait des ravages dans les autres strates de la société. Très peu de familles commerçantes étaient restées. Ce qui fait que les postes de directeurs échurent soit à des personnes très loin d'avoir les capacités ou l'expérience de maîtriser leur nouveau poste, soit à des personnes qui avaient la claire intention d'en profiter pour accumuler du pouvoir.

Mais la suite prit Fudge complètement au dépourvu.

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Le lendemain, le secrétaire de Fudge rentra dans le bureau de manière impromptue, et força Fudge à se rendre à l'Atrium. Chaque fois que Fudge lui demandait pourquoi, sa secrétaire refusait de répondre, et le pressait encore d'avancer. À la sortie de l'ascenseur, Fudge fut comme happé par le bruit qui régnait dans l'Atrium. Une foule compacte était massée là, et remplissait tout l'espace, jusqu'au guichet d'accès aux ascenseurs. Les Aurors formaient une haie, et empêchaient quiconque d'aller plus loin. Juste devant les Aurors se tenait Albus Dumbledore. Voyant le Ministre arriver, celui-ci lui fit signe de s'approcher. Des chuchotements, et quelques coups se propagèrent dans la foule, et tout le monde se tut pour laisser les deux sorciers se parler. C'est Dumbledore qui commença.

« Mr le Ministre, je vous laisse une dernière chance de tout laisser tomber. Vous êtes allé trop loin, mais vous pouvez encore rattraper les choses. »

« Rattraper quoi ? J'ai fait exactement ce que je voulais, vous êtes un ennemi politique, Dumbledore, et je n'ai fait que vous écarter de mon chemin. »

Dumbledore ferma les yeux et secoua la tête.

« Alors, je n'ai pas le choix non plus. Mr le Ministre, je ne reconnais pas votre décision, je ne reconnais pas la politique que vous menez, et par ricochet, je ne reconnais plus les instances du Ministère. En fait, je renie désormais au Ministère le droit de me gouverner. »

Quelque part, à plusieurs endroits du Ministère, un nom s'effaça de plusieurs registres et grimoires. »

« Pfff, une manœuvre de criminel, Et cela n'a jamais empêché de les juger. Et cela n'empêchera pas du tout ma politique de s'appliquer. »

« Un criminel décide seul. Je crois que je ne vais pas être le seul à prendre cette décision. »

Et sur ce, Dumbledore fit demi-tour et sortit de l'Atrium.

Tout le monde l'avait entendu, avec le silence qui régnait. Puis un à un, chaque sorcier et sorcière s'approcha de Fudge, et renia aussi la gouvernance du Ministère. Certains en leur nom propre, d'autres au nom de leur famille. Dans les recoins du Ministère, les noms se barraient par pages entières des registres. Tout cela dura une bonne partie de la journée. Au niveau du réseau de cheminettes, des pans entiers commencèrent à se désactiver, lorsque le sorcier propriétaire d'une cheminée connectant tout un quartier partait du réseau. Mais ce ne serait que plus tard dans la journée que les membres restants du Ministère allaient s'apercevoir du problème. Pour les cheminettes, ce serait facile, il suffira de recréer de nouvelles connexions directes entre les cheminées restantes. Mais d'autres influences allaient être plus subtiles. Déjà, le poids des délégués à l'ICW (La Confédération International des Sorciers) allait mécaniquement diminuer, car représentant de moins en moins de sorciers. Le nombre de sièges de l'Angleterre allait être réduit, mais cela se passera dans quelques jours.

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Albus Dumbledore ne tarda pas trop à rependre les choses en mains. Il commença par convier plusieurs des personnalités majeures qui avaient renié le Ministère. Amélia Bones, bien sûr, mais aussi Augusta Londubat, George Abbott, Emily Boot et d'autres encore. Il avait utilisé pour cela la salle à Poudlard qui servait aux réunions entre professeurs. L'objectif, pour lui, était de lancer un gouvernement alternatif permettant de remplacer le Ministère dans son rôle. Et la première chose à faire était d'en rédiger les statuts magiques et les règles de fonctionnement. Il proposa pour cela Amélia, qui était connue chez tous pour son intransigeance et pour son honnêteté. Albus était à peu près sûr de recueillir l'unanimité par cette proposition, et aussi d'avoir une personne très sérieuse pour ce rôle fondateur du nouveau gouvernement.

À la sortie de la réunion, Harry Potter et Hermione Granger se trouvaient en train d'attendre la sortie des participants de la réunion. La veille au soir, Hermione, qui était revenue au Square finalement, avait surpris une conversation de Dumbledore qui préparait cette réunion. Dumbledore était déjà persuadé que Fudge ne reculerait pas, il avait donc préparé par avance ses plans pour assurer une suite efficace à sa propre décision. Mais Hermione avait surtout retenu de la discussion la rédaction future de nouveaux statuts. Il fallait absolument qu'elle puisse voir Amélia, qui risquerait d'être chargée de ces statuts. Le souvenir de l'ELFE étant encore frais dans sa tête, et Hermione y voyait là une occasion de faire avancer ses idées. Elle en avait parlé dans la chambre avec les deux garçons. Ron avait rapidement rejeté l'idée. Hermione lui avait rabâché l'an passé ses idées, et il en avait un peu assez. Il eut par contre le génie diplomatique de ne pas dire tout ça directement à Hermione, ce qui évita une de leurs célèbres disputes. Harry de son côté était circonspect. Il était bien d'accord avec Hermione sur le fond, son expérience avec Dobby lui avait montré tout le mal qui pouvait être fait par de mauvaises pratiques. Néanmoins, les idées d'Hermione lui paraissaient quand même un peu farfelues. Élire des députés Elfes de maison, loups-garous… Néanmoins, et comme Ron, il eut la sagesse de ne pas partager le fond de sa pensée avec son amie. Par contre, il lui proposa à la place de l'accompagner à Poudlard, ce qui suffit à contenter Hermione, qui se jeta dans ses bras. Ils arrivèrent à eux deux à convaincre le Professeur McGonagall de les faire passer par la cheminette (c'était la première chose que Dumbledore avait restaurée, un accès cheminette entre son bureau de Poudlard et le Square, ainsi que diverses maisons sorcières), sans lui dévoiler leur but. Harry n'était en effet pas sûr que McGonagall accepterait facilement leur intervention. Dès lors, Hermione avait passé le reste de la soirée à griffonner sur des parchemins, jusque tard dans la nuit.

Si bien que le lendemain, les deux abordèrent Amélia à la sortie de la réunion. Hermione n'était plus du tout aussi sûre d'elle-même maintenant. Elle avait les mains moites, fermées sur la liasse de parchemins qu'elle avait préparés. Et c'est la main réconfortante d'Harry sur ses épaules qui lui permit de trouver le courage de faire sa demande. Les trois s'isolèrent dans une salle de classe vide.

« Et bien, Miss Granger, que voulez-vous me demander ? »

Hermione fut surprise. « Mais vous connaissez mon nom ? »

« Mr Harry Potter ne possède pas beaucoup d'amies connues, et ma nièce Susan m'a déjà parlé de vous. En bien, je vous rassure. » Sans parler du Professeur McGonagall qui ne manquait pas une occasion de louer son élève modèle, pensa pour elle Amélia.

Hermione hésitait, et c'est encore la main d'Harry sur sa propre main qui la décida. Les premiers mots furent hésitants, directement lus sur le parchemin qu'elle avait devant elle. Puis Hermione se laissa entraîner par ses arguments, et son discours se fit plus volubile.

À la fin, Amélia se frotta un peu les yeux, et elle observa Hermione, toujours déterminée.

« Voilà un discours conséquent, Miss Granger. Par contre, je me demandais si vous saviez que ce que vous venez à l'instant de faire est assimilable à de la corruption ? »

Hermione pâlit sous la remarque, et elle bégaya dans sa réponse.

« Je… Je ne voulais pas… Vous devez croire… »

« Néanmoins, je trouve votre intention louable. Beaucoup de choses, dans ce que vous m'avez présenté, risquent d'être irréalisables, car trop idéalistes. Dans le monde réel, les choses ne sont pas aussi simples qu'on le pense. Mais je comprends vos intentions, et l'idée que vous voulez porter. Et il me semble que conduire la société à accepter les différences, et à ne pas les dénigrer doit apparaître dans nos nouveaux statuts. Je pense que c'est ce qui a perdu l'ancien Ministère, que d'avoir toujours construits des murs pour cacher ce qui ne leur plaisait pas, au lieu d'essayer de comprendre et d'intégrer… »

« Je ne vous fais aucune promesse, Miss Granger. Mais je vous remercie pour l'éclairage que vous m'avez apporté. »

Les trois se levèrent, et Amélia regarda Harry murmurer à l'oreille d'Hermione, et la faire rosir.

« Miss Granger ? » Hermione la regarda. « Si d'aventure vous vouliez vous lancer dans la vie politique, vous pouvez venir de voir. Je pense pouvoir vous donner quelques conseils, et aider une personne aussi motivée que vous à débuter dans votre carrière... »

« Merci, Mme Bones. »

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Quelques jours plus tard, Fudge était en train de pester dans son bureau. Il était au courant des manigances de Dumbledore, du fait qu'il était en train de constituer un gouvernement rebelle. Fudge était même persuadé que Dumbledore voulait en devenir le chef… Le Ministère n'avait plus aucune prise sur eux. Les convocations à comparaître n'aboutissaient pas, les lois que Fudge pouvait faire passer ne s'appliquaient pas. Il ne restait que la force, et envoyer ces gens à Azkaban, mais Fudge doutait un peu d'en avoir les moyens, avec le peu d'Aurors qui lui restaient. Il avait lancé les recrutements, mais cela allait prendre du temps.

Au moment de sortir, il rencontra Lucius Malefoy au niveau de l'Atrium, juste à côté de l'arche qui avait été laissée là.

« Une très belle invention, cette arche, » commença Lucius. « Vraiment très efficace. »

« Cela a été vraiment un bon conseil que vous m'avez donné, Lucius. Vraiment très bon. Cependant, cela a créé beaucoup de défections au sein du Ministère, j'ai du mal à faire fonctionner tous les départements au niveau nominal. »

« Cela viendra. Vous avez plein de personnes volontaires pour reprendre les places laissées vacantes. »

« Certes, mais cela va quand même prendre du temps. »

« Oh, je pourrais m'arranger pour accélérer les choses, vous savez. »

« Vous feriez cela pour moi ? Mais comment ? »

« Très simple, en faisant entrer au Ministère des personnes qui n'en ont pas le droit actuellement. Il y a des sorciers très motivés parmi eux. »

« Et où se trouvent-ils ? »

« Le premier d'entre eux va justement venir ici. Je peux vous le faire rencontrer, il devrait arriver d'une minute à l'autre. »

Comme pour confirmer les dires de Lucius, un pop retentit au milieu de l'Atrium. Ce qui ne manqua pas de surprendre Fudge, les zones de transplanage étant situées un peu plus loin. Fudge se retourna, pour se retrouver pétrifié devant la vision. Voldemort se tenait au milieu de l'Atrium !

Au début, Fudge n'avait plus de voix. Puis il trouva le courage d'appeler du secours.

« Aurors ! À l'Atrium, Vous-Savez-Qui est ici ! »

Quelques Aurors présents sortirent leurs baguettes, et mirent en joue Voldemort. Quelques pops supplémentaires annoncèrent la venue d'Aurors (le privilège de pouvoir aller rapidement en n'importe quel point du Ministère). Mais Voldemort ne paraissait pas inquiet.

« Allons, allons, je suis venu pour aider. Je suis venu pour apporter ma contribution au Ministère, maintenant qu'il manque de personnel. »

« Vous êtes un criminel, le Ministère n'a pas besoin de vous. »

« Oh, Merlin, que de grands mots… Criminel par ci, meurtrier par là. Vous savez pourtant comme les avis peuvent être très différents. Criminel d'un côté d'une frontière, et héros de l'autre côté… »

« Un meurtre est un meurtre. Que ce soit ici ou là-bas. Aurors… »

« Tsss, Tsss Tsss. Que d'empressement, que de hâte. Sans même chercher à comprendre les raisons de ma présence ici. »

« Et quelles sont les raisons ? »

« Prendre la direction du Ministère, voyons. »

Fudge manqua d'éclater de rire.

« Allons bon, avec tous les Aurors ici, contre vous tout seul. Et vous pensez pouvoir renverser le Ministère ? »

« Vous devriez faire plus attention à ceux que vous choisissez comme entourage, Fudge. »

« Justement, j'ai fait le tri grâce à l'arche… »

« L'arche ? Ah oui, quel formidable outil, effectivement. Lucius m'en a parlé, c'est vraiment une invention fantastique. Je n'aurais pas fait mieux. »

« Lucius ? » Le Ministre se tourna vers son « ami », qui s'était rapproché de l'arche.

« Le choix de vos amis est vraiment une tâche primordiale, vous savez... » Lucius fixa un moment Fudge, puis se retourna vers l'arche.

« _Regulare_ _Cornelius Fudge_ et _Lord Voldemort_ _»_

Le cadran changea. Fudge resta à sa place, mais Harry fut remplacé par l'image de l'homme qui se tenait au milieu de l'Atrium. Le portrait Fudge se ratatina face à son alter ego. Puis Lucius se présenta sous l'arche. Fudge vit avec horreur l'aiguille basculer du côté de Voldemort, quoique pas complètement au bout.

« Tss, vous me manquez de fidélité, mon cher Lucius, vous me décevez… »

« Je vais tâcher de m'améliorer, Maître. »

Puis plusieurs Aurors firent la même action, et dévoilèrent tous leur allégeance au Seigneur des Ténèbres. Quelques Aurors restaient fidèles, mais leur hésitation leur coûta cher. Une volée de Stupefix plus tard, et toute opposition avait été réduite au néant.

Fudge, de son côté, était en train de défaillir. Il faillit même s'évanouir, lorsque Voldemort s'approcha de lui.

« Vous allez être remercié, Fudge. »

« Vous… Vous ne pou-pouvez pas… Seul le Magenmagot peut… »

« Oh oui, seul le Magenmagot peut démissionner et nommer un Ministre, mais ce ne sera pas un problème du tout. Il m'est entièrement acquis, ou presque, ce qui revient au même. »

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Et c'est comme ça que, sans même démarrer une deuxième guerre, Voldemort conquit le Ministère dans son entièreté. Il n'eut pratiquement rien à faire. Le personnel restant lui était soit fidèle, soit était dévoué à leur poste du Ministère pour ne pas avoir d'opinion sur leur dirigeant, et se contenter d'essayer de faire leur carrière ici. Car avec tous les postes libres, ils avaient alors bon espoir d'être promus.

Dans le nord, les choses s'avancèrent. Il fallut deux mois à Amélia pour poser les bases des nouveaux statuts, et une année de plus pour terminer l'organisation complète du nouveau gouvernement. Entre temps, la société s'était organisée. En attendant d'avoir des statuts officiels, pour permettre à leurs enfants de continuer leur éducation, Dumbledore avait été reconduit à son poste de Directeur de Poudlard, et les Professeurs avaient été validés à leur poste. Kingsley prit en charge le poste vacant de DCFM, ce qui permit aux élèves de retourner à Poudlard. Du moins pour ceux qui avaient été initialement expulsés. Ils furent partiellement rejoints par ceux dont les parents avaient aussi renié le Ministère, ce qui ne suffit pas à repeupler la maison Serpentard, dont la majorité des Sangs-Pur étaient tout à leur contentement d'être enfin sous un gouvernement dirigé par un suprématiste Sang-Pur. Le Ministère organisa bien sûr des cours pour ces enfants, en ignorant toutes les manières qui ne correspondaient pas à leur mode de vie, tout en en ajoutant d'autres.

Pré-au-Lard devint le centre de la vie pour ce nouveau gouvernement. Le Chemin de Traverse était interdit à ces sorciers, et il était contrôlé par les troupes du Ministère. Si bien que Pré-au-Lard vit se développer de nombreux commerces. Certains du Chemin de Traverse avaient dû simplement fermer, et ils s'installèrent à la place à Pré-au-Lard. D'autres restèrent ouverts, et ouvrirent une deuxième antenne au niveau de Pré-au-Lard, de manière à toucher toute la population. Gringotts choisit de ne pas prendre position. L'intérieur de leur banque était neutre, mais pour permettre l'accès aux sorciers indésirables sur le Chemin de Traverse, ils ouvrirent eux aussi une antenne à Pré-au-Lard, avec téléportation directe vers la banque elle-même.

Et c'est ainsi que la vie reprit. Là où il n'y avait qu'un gouvernement, il y en avait maintenant deux. L'ancien Ministère ne regroupait pas la majeure partie de la population, mais il disposait encore des structures historiques, ce qui lui donnait des moyens supérieurs. Le jeune gouvernement n'était pas en reste. Si le début avait dû se faire directement à Poudlard, de nouveaux bâtiments furent construits, pour l'abriter. Une architecture plus moderne et plus lumineuse fut suivie. De plus, de nombreux sorciers vinrent s'installer à Pré-au-Lard, quittant Londres qui ne les acceptait plus. Pré-au-Lard devint de fait un grand centre sorcier.

Deux gouvernements coexistèrent, l'un sclérosé, tourné vers le passé et vers les grandes et nobles familles qui le composait, l'autre ouvert et tourné vers le futur, acceptant diverses populations en son sein.

Et devinez lequel se développa ?

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

 ** **La fin****

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

* * *

 **Notes de l'Auteur :**

Ce coup-ci, cette histoire est une idée originale, donc j'en suis vraiment l'auteur. J'espère que vous avez apprécié cette première tentative de récit.

Par ce chapitre, je voulais commencer un peu à écrire, et voir combien de temps cela me prenait. Écrire une histoire originale est différent de faire une traduction. Dans le cas de la traduction, il faut arriver à comprendre ce que l'auteur voulait dire, comprendre le sens correct des expressions qu'il utilise (et parfois ce n'est pas évident, quand vous n'avez que trois mots qui peuvent prendre plusieurs sens). Ici, je me suis lancé sans filet, sans préparer de script. Juste avec l'idée initiale de cette machine, et de voir ce que cela pourrait donner que de la mettre en œuvre. L'idée du repli de la société est à moitié originale, à moitié lue dans une fiction anglaise. J'avais un peu l'idée avant, mais j'ai eu l'occasion ensuite de lire la fic, puis de constater que l'on avait des similarités dans l'idée. Korelion vous dirait que de toute manière, toutes les idées ont déjà été prises, et je ne lui donnerai pas tort.

Bon, un des résultats, c'est que j'écris plus vite que je ne traduis, même sans script préparé (bon, ça ne compte pas trop, le scénario ici est très simple, mais c'est le but d'un One Shot). D'ailleurs, je ne suis pas trop inquiet pour la suite, si je dois publier une histoire, elle risque d'être longue. J'ai du ici un peu écourter la fin (questions de timing aussi, car mes vacances approchant, je voulais finir ce texte avant. Bon, question de longueur aussi, le texte est un peu long pour un One Shot).

J'espère en tout cas que cela vous a plu. N'hésitez pas à me faire partager votre avis ou vos critiques, et j'espère bien à l'avenir pouvoir poster quelques chapitres de plus ici.

Veuillez cependant m'excuser, je n'ai pu faire qu'une seule relecture du texte, faute de temps, et donc il risque de rester des fautes dans le texte. Je prendrai le temps à la rentrée de relire une deuxième fois, mais en attendant, veuillez accepter mes excuses.

* * *

[1] Petite dédicace à l'ESTA, si vous connaissez (un questionnaire obligatoire pour tous les voyageurs voulant entrer sur le territoire des États-Unis). Parmi les questions, il y en a une disant grosso modo : avez-vous l'intention de participer, ou avez-vous participé à des activités terroristes… Comme si quelqu'un aurait l'intention de répondre oui à cette question (qui est ensuite donnée aux services de douane américaine). Bon, je ferme la parenthèse, il me semble que l'ESTA n'existait pas en 1995. Donc Hermione ne peut pas l'évoquer.


	2. Le choix d'Harry

Merci à tous pour vos messages sur mon premier One-Shot, cela me fait plaisir de voir que vous avez apprécié cette première tentative.

Et voilà maintenant une deuxième idée de ma part. Néanmoins, histoire de vous laisser un peu la surprise, je n'en parlerai pas directement ici, mais en fin de texte…

Bien sûr, ce ne sera qu'une possibilité de cette idée, qui pourrait très bien aller vers d'autres histoires.

Disclaimer : Le monde d'Harry Potter ne m'appartient en rien. Je ne possède aucune des idées originales de cet univers. Je souhaite juste apporter ma touche à cet univers pour votre plaisir uniquement. Je ne tire aucun revenu de ces textes.

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

 ** **Le choix d'Harry****

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Harry ouvrit les yeux. Il était encore tôt ce matin-là, la maison était complètement silencieuse. Aussi bien sa tante que son oncle devaient dormir encore. C'était un samedi, donc tous devaient profiter du début du week-end pour se reposer un peu plus.

Harry se retourna sur le dos, et regarda vers le plafond. S'il voulait remplir la promesse qu'il s'était faite, il ne devait pas se rendormir. On était le 23 juin, le jour de l'anniversaire des onze ans de Dudley, et Harry s'était promis de lui préparer quelque chose de spécial.

Il tourna la tête sur le côté, et jeta un œil vers le réveil qu'il avait juste à côté de son lit. 8H00. Bien plus tard que l'heure habituelle en semaine. Tante Pétunia n'allait pas tarder à se lever et à descendre. Et il faudrait qu'Harry se lève aussi à ce moment-là.

Ça y était, des bruits de pas à l'étage, puis le bruit de l'escalier qui grinçait. Tante Pétunia était en train de descendre.

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Harry parcourut du regard sa chambre. Il faisait déjà jour dehors, mais avec les volets fermés la pièce était sombre. Pourtant, les yeux d'Harry avaient eu le temps de s'habituer à la pénombre, il n'eut même pas besoin d'allumer la lumière pour repérer ses chaussons. Il repoussa les couvertures, se leva, mit ses chaussons près de la porte, puis ouvrit cette dernière pour aller à la suite de sa tante en bas.

Bien qu'Harry ait fait attention à ne pas faire de bruit, quelques marches de l'escalier grincèrent. Sa tante se retourna lorsqu'elle entendit le bruit derrière elle.

« Harry ? »

« Bonjour, Tante Pétunia. »

« Bonjour, Harry. Viens voir là. »

Elle écarta les bras, pour laisser Harry approcher. Une fois Harry à ses côtés, elle le serra, puis l'embrassa sur le front.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout si tôt ? Il n'y a pas d'école aujourd'hui, tu sais bien. »

Harry n'avait pas besoin de réfléchir. « C'est pour l'anniversaire de Dudley. » Il savait que son oncle et sa tante lui avaient acheté la nouvelle console de jeu, la Megadrive. Il le savait aussi, Tante Marge était dans la combine, car elle lui avait acheté une cartouche de jeu ou deux (Harry ne savait pas exactement). Mais Harry de son côté n'avait pas d'argent pour de tels cadeaux. Alors il avait décidé autre chose. « Je n'ai pas pu lui acheter de cadeau. Alors j'aimerais préparer son petit-déjeuner. »

Pétunia le regarda pendant un instant, essayant de jauger les motivations d'Harry. Puis un fin sourire étira ses lèvres. « Bon, vas-y. Mais fais attention de ne pas te brûler. »

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Tanti, j'ai déjà fait ça. »

C'était vrai, mais Pétunia se souvenait trop bien du comment cela s'était terminé. « Je sais, Harry. Et je me rappelle aussi que tu avais dû tout nettoyer ensuite. » Le bacon avait brûlé, et le lait avait complètement débordé.

« Je ferai attention ce coup-là. » Et voyant le signe de tête de sa tante, Harry commença à sortir les différentes choses nécessaires du réfrigérateur. Sa tante le regarda faire. Si cela pouvait lui fait plaisir, alors elle allait le laisser faire. Toutefois, sans jamais le laisser sans surveillance. Il n'avait après tout que 11 ans (ou presque). Et pas une très bonne réussite sur ses tentatives précédentes de cuisine. Mais bon, ce n'était pas tous les jours que son neveu, ou même son fils se proposaient d'eux-mêmes pour des tâches domestiques. Il fallait d'habitude plutôt les pousser pour cela. Du coup, tante Pétunia passa le reste du temps dans la cuisine, à surveiller, pour éviter au moins qu'Harry se fasse mal.

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Un peu plus tard, du bruit résonna à l'étage. Les deux derniers dormeurs se préparaient à descendre. Il était encore un peu tôt pour un samedi, pour Dudley. Mais ce jour était quand même spécial, c'était le jour de son anniversaire. Et ses parents lui avaient dit que ses cadeaux seraient donnés dès le petit-déjeuner. Dudley se demandait bien pourquoi, d'habitude, il le recevait à midi. Bon, il était temps d'aller voir en bas. Et avant, il se ferait un plaisir d'aller réveiller Harry, pour une fois qu'il était debout avant lui.

Dudley sortit de sa chambre, pour aller dans la pièce à côté. Zut, plus personne, encore raté. Dudley se résigna à descendre, et oublia très vite sa déconvenue. Arrivé dans la salle à manger, son père était déjà assis, le journal ouvert devant lui. Entendant Dudley entrer, Vernon posa le journal, se leva, et alla serrer Dudley dans ses bras. « Bon anniversaire, fiston. »

Entendant du bruit derrière eux, Dudley se retourna pour trouver sa mère toute souriante, qui voulait aussi le serrer dans ses bras. Derrière elle se trouvait Harry, un tablier passé par-dessus son pyjama, et une poêle chargée de bacon grillé (et pas brûlé), un autre grand sourire sur le visage.

Ensuite, tout le monde s'attabla, sauf Harry qui fit quelques aller-retour supplémentaires avant de s'asseoir lui aussi. Le petit-déjeuner achevé, Vernon se leva pour aller chercher les cadeaux qui attendaient cachés sous l'escalier. Tout le monde se mit à chanter, et Dudley put découvrir ce que les différents paquets cachaient. Tout excité, il tournait en tout sens le gros carton contenant la Megadrive. Harry était tout autant excité juste à ses côtés, il savait qu'il pourrait lui aussi, au moins un peu, utiliser la console.

Vernon et Pétunia regardaient les deux enfants. Les voir heureux comme cela leur faisait toujours plaisir. Puis ils s'approchèrent enfin d'eux…

« Dudley, » commença Pétunia. « Tu dois certainement te demander pourquoi nous avons donné tes cadeaux dès ce matin, et non à midi ? »

Dudley cessa immédiatement de farfouiller dans la boite. Il avait qu'une hâte, c'était d'aller dans le salon pour brancher la console. Mais il était aussi curieux de savoir la raison du changement. C'est Vernon qui continua.

« Nous ne mangeons pas ici ce midi… Nous allons passer la journée au zoo. »

Harry pourra un cri de joie, tout comme Dudley. Ils n'étaient pas allés au zoo depuis leurs huit ans, et c'était quelque chose qu'ils étaient prêts à tout pour refaire...

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

24 Juillet 1991. Privet Drive.

« Harry, viens voir par là ! » La voix de Vernon résonna dans la maison. Harry était dans sa chambre, en train de lire un livre.

« Harry ! »

« Oui, oui, j'arrive… »

« Et on ne répond pas comme ça à son oncle ! » intervint sa tante.

« Pffff » grogna Harry. Heureusement, il était hors de portée d'oreille de sa famille, ce qui lui évita une nouvelle réplique. Il grommela encore un peu, puis il posa le livre, et descendit voir ce que son oncle lui voulait. Aussi bien Vernon que Pétunia étaient debout devant la table de la salle à manger. Entre eux deux se trouvait une grande lettre, posée sur la table. Son oncle et sa tante avaient l'air bizarres. Et pas en colère, comme l'aurait d'abord cru Harry.

« Harry, approche toi, » l'encouragea Vernon. Pétunia tira une chaise, et força son neveu à s'asseoir dessus. Sur la table se trouvait la lettre. Une grande enveloppe de papier jauni, avec le nom 'Harry Potter' inscrit dessus en grandes lettres d'une encre verte. C'était une surprise pour Harry. Il n'avait jamais reçu de courrier avant. Jamais rien ne lui avait été directement adressé. Ses courriers scolaires étaient toujours adressés à son oncle et sa tante. Plus de grands-parents. Et plus de parents non plus, s'attrista soudain Harry, en se remémorant cet évènement qu'il essayait tout le temps d'oublier, mais qu'il ne lui serait jamais possible d'oublier.

« Harry, c'est une lettre de Poudlard. »

Harry reporta son regard vers l'enveloppe, et la regarda plus en détail. La face écrite ne laissait apparaître que son nom, et bien sûr son adresse (comment la lettre aurait-elle pu arriver autrement ?). Pas de timbre par contre. D'une main un peu tremblante, Harry retourna la lettre. Et ce qu'il voyait ne laissait pas de doute. La partie ouvrante de la lettre était fermée à la cire, et un blason était imprimé dans la cire. Une grande lettre P ornait ce blason, avec quatre animaux aux quatre coins.

Harry tremblait maintenant. Sa tante avait eu raison de le faire asseoir, avant de lui montrer la lettre, il n'aurait pas pu se maintenir debout. Ce que sa tante lui avait expliqué il y avait des années l'avait maintenant rattrapé…

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Au tout début, son oncle et sa tante ne lui avaient pas tout dit. Lorsque le petit Harry de trois ans leur demanda pourquoi il devait les appeler oncle et tante, et où étaient son papa et sa maman, il avait posé cette question fatale que les deux Dursleys avaient toujours craint qu'il poserait un jour, tout en sachant que cela était inévitable, un jour… Mais ils n'eurent pas le courage de tout expliquer ce jour-là, pas à un à garçon aussi jeune.

« Harry, ils t'ont confié à nous, » commença Vernon. Mon Dieu, comment expliquer à un gamin qu'il n'a plus de parents ? « Ils ont dû partir… »

« Et ils reviendront ? » enchaîna Harry, sans voir toute la gêne qu'il causait à ses gardiens.

« Je ne crois pas Harry… »

« Alors… Ils m'ont abandonné ? » Harry se mit à pleurer.

« Non Harry, » dit Pétunia, en le serrant dans ses bras. « Ta mère n'aurait jamais fait ça. Elle t'aimait plus que tout. » Elle le serra encore plus fort. « Harry… Tes parents sont… Ils sont morts... » termina Pétunia d'une voix éteinte. Elle aussi supportait mal de pouvoir prononcer ces mots. De devoir dire que sa sœur ne rirait jamais plus avec elle… Harry pleurait, et Pétunia aussi maintenant. Vernon s'approcha d'eux deux, et les engloba dans ses bras. Il était moins touché par ces évènements. Il avait à peine connu Lily, et encore moins James, son mari (sorcier de plus, ce qui limitait encore plus leurs contacts). Mais sa femme en souffrait, et cela ne le rendait pas heureux. Quant à Harry, il avait toujours été discret, même plus petit, et il s'entendait très bien avec Dudley, ils étaient du même âge. On ne pouvait cependant pas les prendre pour des jumeaux, vraiment pas. Pas la même corpulence.

Harry n'aborda pas le sujet de nouveau avant plusieurs années, mais il n'avait pas oublié cette nuit-là. Plus vieux, allant sur ses cinq ans, il demanda à jour à sa tante ce qu'il était arrivé. Pétunia hésita quelques minutes, avant de lui raconter la vérité, que ses parents avaient été assassinés. Elle ne voulut par contre pas rentrer dans les détails, car le secret de la magie devrait alors être évoqué, et Harry était encore trop jeune. Mais elle lui promet de tout lui dire un jour.

Et le jour de ses huit ans, sous l'effet d'une forte joie d'avoir eu ses cadeaux, Harry produisit sa première magie accidentelle. Le gâteau que Harry voulait tellement commencer à manger se mit à léviter, puis vola dans la direction d'Harry de plus en plus vite, avant de lui recouvrir la tête… Heureusement, les Dursleys étaient entre eux, mais il allait y avoir de longues explications à donner, à la fois à Harry et à Dudley. Si Dudley fut rapide à convaincre, et à faire promettre de ne rien dire (il savait bien que son cousin était très spécial), le cas d'Harry fut plus long.

Harry n'était pas idiot du tout. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour faire le lien entre la magie et ses parents, et maintenant que Pétunia et Vernon avaient dévoilé cette facette de sa vie, Harry demanda tout de suite si le meurtre de ses parents n'avait pas un lien avec la magie. Et Pétunia n'essaya pas de le contredire. Elle avait toujours été un peu jalouse de sa sœur. D'abord si brillante à l'école. Puis en plus sorcière, et tout aussi brillante. Mais son éclat fut brutalement soufflé lorsque la noirceur du monde magique rattrapa Lily, sous la forme d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres. Et Pétunia de raconter à Harry le peu qu'elle savait de toute cette histoire. Sur ce qu'elle avait entendu ou deviné à propos de la politique sorcière, de ces histoires de sang. Après tout, ces mêmes idées existaient dans le monde moldu, et avaient même par le passé conduit à des guerres et à des massacres. Mais Harry ne resta pas focalisé sur cette partie de l'histoire. Il demanda rapidement à Pétunia de lui parler de ses parents. De son père, sur le peu qu'elle connaissait, sur sa mère, sa propre sœur.

La discussion s'éternisa ce soir-là. Exceptionnellement, Vernon dut s'occuper lui-même du repas, au moins pour lui et pour Dudley, car Pétunia comme Harry ne semblaient vraiment pas prêts à arrêter pour prendre leur repas.

À la fin, Pétunia se leva, demanda à Harry de ne pas bouger, et monta à l'étage. Elle en redescendit bien avec un cadre à la main. Harry ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Mais lorsque Pétunia s'approcha, et lui montra la photo, Harry put voir qu'elle était animée. « Une photo sorcière », lui avait dit sa tante. C'était une photo en couleur d'un couple de mariés. La première chose qui attira son regard était les cheveux noirs en bataille de l'homme. Exactement comme les seins. Papa, pensa Harry. Et à ses côtés, toute magnifiquement de blanc vêtue, une jeune femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux verts souriait sans retenue. Maman… Et les deux s'étreignaient, et parfois s'embrassaient, puis faisaient de grands sourires vers Harry, comme s'ils le voyaient.

« Une photo prise lors du mariage de tes parents, et que Lily m'avait offerte. »

Harry regarda la photo pendant plusieurs minutes, sans pouvoir détacher les yeux de ses parents. Pétunia ne dit rien, et le laissa tranquille. Au bout d'un certain temps, plus d'une dizaine de minutes, Harry releva la tête, des larmes séchées sur les joues. Il voulut rendre la photo à sa tante, mais elle le repoussa. « Tu peux la garder. Je crois que tu le mérites vraiment. Bon anniversaire, Harry… »

Et Harry se jeta dans les bras de sa tante. Ce n'était peut-être pas l'anniversaire le plus joyeux qu'il ait finalement passé, mais il ne pourrait jamais l'oublier. Et Harry a gardé amoureusement la photo depuis ce jour-là.

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Harry avait encore discuté plusieurs fois de ses parents avec sa tante, qui lui avait petit à petit transmis tout ce qu'elle pouvait. La lettre reçue de Poudlard en faisait partie. Pétunia se souvenait encore bien du moment où sa sœur avait elle-même reçu cette mettre lettre. Le même papier jauni, la même adresse, bizarrement précise (Harry avait été désigné 'dans la plus petite chambre'), le même blason…

Harry dut prendre quelques secondes pour calmer les tremblements de ses mains. Puis, il put enfin ouvrir la lettre, déplier le papier qui était contenu sur la table, et lire la lettre qui lui était adressée :

 _COLLÈGE POUDLARD, ÉCOLE DE SORCELLERIE_

 _Directeur : Albus Dumbledore_

 _(Commandeur du Grand-Ordre de Merlin, Docteur ès Sorcellerie, Enchanteur-en-chef, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des Mages et Sorciers)_

 _Cher Mr Potter,_

 _Nous avons le plaisir de vous informer que vous bénéficiez d'ores et déjà d'une inscription au Collège Poudlard. Vous trouverez ci-joint la liste des ouvrages et équipements nécessaires au bon déroulement de votre scolarité._

 _La rentrée étant fixée au 1er septembre, nous attendons votre hibou le 31 juillet au plus tard. Veuillez croire, cher Mr Potter, en l'expression de nos sentiments distingués._

 _Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directrice adjointe_

Ça y était. La lettre d'inscription à Poudlard… Un moment qu'Harry avait depuis des années craint, et en même temps dont il avait rêvé. Harry écarta la première page. La seconde était recouverte de la liste des livres, accessoires et vêtements nécessaires pour un nouvel élève en première année dans l'école. Avec ses noms parfois bizarres, et ses demandes étranges. Mais pourquoi faudrait-il dont porter un chapeau pointu ? Harry laissa dériver ses pensées sur le monde magique, sur toutes les informations qu'il avait pu avoir de Pétunia sur la scolarité de Lily, sur ce que pouvait signifier d'être capable de faire de la magie. Pétunia n'avait jamais pu aller dans un lieu magique. Ni à Poudlard, ni même dans cette allée commerçante en plein centre de Londres. Mais Lily avait beaucoup partagé avec sa sœur, et même si elle n'avait pas pu faire directement de la magie devant elle, restrictions de la magie pour les élèves obligent, elle lui avait par montre montré les livres scolaires… Tout ce monde capable des choses les plus merveilleuses, transformer les objets, se réchauffer lorsqu'on a froid, pouvoir voir des animaux exceptionnels comme les licornes. Et même pouvoir voler…

Cela devait vraiment être quelque chose de magique de pouvoir voler dans les airs… Harry savait que son père aimait voler… Que son père lui aurait certainement appris à voler… Que Lily avait eu d'excellents résultats scolaires, dont elle avait été vraiment très fière… que sa mère avait aussi été brimée à l'école, et qu'elle avait subi des farces… et même des insultes. Et des menaces…

Le monde magique devait vraiment être… magique. Mais c'était aussi le monde sombre qui avait tué ses parents.

Et Harry prit une décision :

« Tante Pétunia. Est-ce que l'on pourrait leur écrire une lettre ? »

« Bien sûr, Harry, il te faut confirmer ton inscription, on va devoir leur écrire. Il suffit normalement de laisser un courrier sur le rebord de la fenêtre. Je ne sais plus trop comment cela fonctionne, Lily m'avait expliqué. Tu n'auras qu'à — »

« Je voudrais leur dire que je ne veux pas y aller. »

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

 **(Petite) Notes de l'auteur:**

Et oui, je sais, je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher…

Juste pour vous rassurer, la suite est déjà pratiquement écrite, on en est à la moitié (à peu près). Et je ne compte pas vous faire attendre très longtemps ^^.

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****


	3. Le choix d'Harry - Part2

****()##()##()##()##()****

 ** **Le choix d'Harry —**** ** **Partie 2****

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Le lendemain, à Poudlard, le Professeur McGonagall était assise à son bureau, en train de classer les retours de courrier. Elle était seule dans Poudlard, les autres professeurs étaient chargés d'aller à la rencontre des parents moldus pour les nouveaux premières année. Elle avait bien elle aussi à voir quelques parents, mais son rôle de directrice adjointe lui prenait la majorité de son temps. Les lettres des admissions pour toutes les années avaient été distribuées la veille, et les retours commençaient déjà à arriver. Le Professeur devait maintenir à jour toutes les listes, repérer les élèves qui n'avaient pas encore répondu, et très rarement barrer un élève qui ne reviendrait pas. Heureusement, cette dernière situation n'arrivait que très rarement, Poudlard avait toujours son aura prestigieuse auprès des sorciers, et Minerva était bien décidée à ce que son école la conserve intacte et éclatante. La qualité de l'éducation à Poudlard ne régresserait pas, pas tant que Minerva aurait son mot à dire à la question.

Elle prit la lettre suivante. Une lettre moldue visiblement, vue son apparence. Donc certainement un première année (car les élèves plus âgés, même moldus, utilisaient rapidement des hiboux pour leur courrier vers Poudlard). Minerva retourna la lettre. L'adresse de l'envoyeur était bien marquée au dos. Et elle reçut son premier choc. Harry Potter. Le fils de Lily et de James.

Il allait enfin entrer à Poudlard. Minerva essaya d'écarter la tristesse qui la submergeait soudainement au souvenir des deux parents d'Harry, qui avaient tous les deux été ses élèves 10 ans auparavant. Mais maintenant, leur enfant allait venir à Poudlard, allait étudier, allait peut-être collectionner les retenues s'il prenait le chemin de son père, ou à l'opposé allait recevoir des félicitations de toutes parts s'il tenait plutôt de sa mère.

Avec le sourire aux lèvres, Minerva décacheta la lettre, et commença à la lire. Elle était très courte, et ses yeux s'écarquillèrent à la lecture de ces quelques lignes.

Harry n'allait pas venir à Poudlard !

Minerva en fut estomaquée au début. Bientôt suivie par une vague de colère. Cela devait être la faute de ces Dursleys, ils avaient mal éduqué Harry. Ou même, Harry avait peut-être été forcé de donner cette réponse négative. Puis Minerva se calma assez vite. On ne pouvait pas savoir, pas avec le peu d'information qu'elle détenait à l'heure actuelle. Bien qu'Harry ait été élevé dans une famille de Moldus, complètement déconnecté de la magie, aucun professeur n'avait été envoyé à sa rencontre, car les Dursleys, et en particulier la tante d'Harry, avaient déjà été en contact avec le monde de la magie. Mais cela avait sous doute été une erreur finalement. Minerva allait devoir s'occuper de ce problème, et donc demander à rencontrer la famille d'Harry…

Et Albus qui n'était pas là, seul Merlin savait où il était passé. Minerva espérait que le directeur allait revenir avant le soir, afin de lui exposer la situation. Le vieux professeur voudrait aussi sans aucun doute venir à la rencontre.

Mais la première chose à faire était de contacter les Dursleys, afin de pouvoir convenir d'un moment de rendez-vous. Minerva se leva, et sortit de son bureau. Elle allait devoir aller jusqu'au Ministère afin de pouvoir trouver un téléphone pour les contacter. Et elle n'était vraiment pas de bonne humeur.

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Le jeudi 26 juillet, dans l'après-midi, le salon des Dursleys était rempli par plusieurs personnes. D'un côté, Vernon et Pétunia étaient tous les deux présents, et encadraient leur neveu Harry. En face d'eux, deux professeurs âgés, habillés d'une tenue plutôt vieillotte, dégustaient le thé qui leur avait été offert. Plus loin, derrière la porte, Dudley essayait d'écouter la conversation sans se faire repérer. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment facile pour lui. Il n'était pas particulièrement discret. En lui et son cousin, c'était lui qui apportait la force, et Harry qui était chargé de se faufiler discrètement.

Le Professeur Dumbledore posa finalement sa tasse, et débuta la discussion.

« Pour commencer, je voudrais savoir s'il serait utile ou nécessaire pour nous de vous expliquer tout ce qui concerne la magie ? »

Pétunia secoua la tête, et Vernon répondit « Nous sommes déjà au courant. »

« Très bien donc. Comme je vous l'ai indiqué, je suis le directeur de Poudlard, l'une des écoles en magie les plus prestigieuses en Europe. Harry, tu y as été inscrit dès la naissance par tes parents. Cette inscription avait été acceptée pour plusieurs raisons, mais la première d'entre elles est que Poudlard a été très fier de ce que tes parents sont devenus à leur sortie de l'école. Tu n'es bien sûr pas obligé de suivre cette décision, le choix final t'appartient en fin de compte. Mais j'aimerais être certain que tu prends ta décision en toute connaissance. Pourrais-tu nous expliquer, à moi et à Minerva, pourquoi tu ne souhaites pas aller à Poudlard ? »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry, qui déglutit. Il dut prendre un peu de temps avant de pouvoir commencer à parler.

« C'est assez dur à expliquer par des mots. Tante Pétunia m'a expliqué ce qui s'était passé avec mes parents… »

« Cela a été une catastrophe pour nous, » intervint McGonagall. « Tes parents ont été des élèves fantastiques Harry. »

Le visage d'Harry se ferma un peu. Il regarda vers sa tante, qui mit sa main sur son épaule pour le soutenir. Puis Harry reprit.

« Je sais qu'ils ont été tués par un… terroriste ? »

« Un mage noir, » explicita Dumbledore. « Mais pour les Moldus, ce qui s'approche le plus est effectivement un terroriste. »

« Un terroriste donc. Mais ma tante m'a expliqué que ma mère avait eu des problèmes avant. Avec les gens, les sorciers, sur des questions de sang… » Ce fut au tour des visages de Dumbledore et de McGonagall de se fermer. Ils échangèrent un regard. Et ils savaient dans quelle direction la discussion allait tourner.

« Ces sorciers, ils n'aiment pas les élèves nés chez les Moldus. Il y avait toujours des choses volées, des insultes… »

Pétunia intervint aussi : « Directeur, ce sont les mêmes qui ont soutenu les idéaux du mage noir, celui qui a tué ma sœur. Et je sais que ces personnes sont toujours là, et sont toujours libres d'agir… »

« Mais... » Dumbledore fut interrompu.

« Dites-le-moi. Dites que tous ceux qui partagent les idées de l'assassin de ma sœur ont bien été arrêtés. »

Le silence s'installa. Dumbledore essaya de répondre. « Ce n'est pas aussi facile que ça. On ne peut pas arrêter les gens juste pour leurs idées. »

Pétunia renifla bruyamment. « Le monde sorcier ne me paraît pas accepter plus les enfants de Moldus maintenant qu'à l'époque de ma sœur. C'est ce que j'ai expliqué à Harry. »

« Harry n'aura pas ces problèmes. Il n'est pas Né-Moldu. Et il est de plus célèbre dans le monde sorcier. Les brimades que Lily a malheureusement subies ne se reproduiront pas sur Harry. »

« Des hypocrites alors… Et vous souhaitez qu'Harry aille dans ce monde. Après avoir laissé tuer sa mère. »

« Mme Dursley, S'il y a une chose que vous devez comprendre, c'est que j'ai tout fait pour protéger Lily, tout comme James. Cela a été une période très dure, et beaucoup sont morts, des enfants, des Sang-Purs aussi en désaccord avec les idéaux du Mage Noir. » Dumbledore s'interrompit, Pétunia le fixait d'un regard noir. Vernon se taisait, et laissait la discussion avancer. « Mais je comprends. Nous avons tous été durement affectés par cette période. Et… il y aurait encore des choses à faire. » Dumbledore se perdit dans ses pensées.

« Harry, » demanda McGonagall. « Est-ce que tu aurais des questions à poser ? Sur n'importe quel sujet. Afin d'être sûr de prendre la bonne décision ? »

Harry réfléchit un instant. Puis il n'hésita plus. Il avait en face de lui des personnes qui avaient aussi connu ses parents.

« Est-ce que vous pourriez me parler de mes parents ? »

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Une heure plus tard, et une nouvelle théière chaude apportée, la discussion approcha de la fin. Les deux professeurs avaient pu raconter différentes anecdotes sur leurs deux élèves. Et même aborder quelques histoires sur les deux jeunes parents que Pétunia ne connaissait pas non plus. Enfin, Dumbledore décida de revenir sur le sujet initial de la discussion.

« Bien, Harry. J'aimerai maintenant revenue à la question de ton inscription à Poudlard. Souhaites-tu toujours ne pas venir à Poudlard ? »

« Professeur Dumbledore, je veux déjà vous remercier de tout mon cœur pour tout ce que vous m'avez raconté à propos de mes parents. Cela compte beaucoup pour moi. Concernant Poudlard, l'école semble vraiment magique... » Harry sourit à son jeu de mots involontaire. « Mais je crois que je préfère ne pas y aller. Tout ce que m'a raconté ma tante à propos des luttes entre les sorciers. Et vous dites que ce n'est pas fini. De plus, je n'ai pas envie d'être célèbre. Ce dont j'ai envie n'est pas possible. Et je crains que Poudlard ne m'apporte que de la tristesse. Je ne préfère pas y aller. »

Dumbledore posa le regard sur Harry quelques instants.

« Bien, au moins je comprends mieux ta décision. Et je la respecte. Il te fait savoir que, puisque tu es dans une famille moldu, et que tu ne veux suivre aucun cursus scolaire magique, je vais devoir te lancer un sort pour verrouiller ta magie. Cela n'écartera pas tous les risques, mais les accidents liés à ta magie devraient être rares. »

Dumbledore sortit sa baguette d'une grande poche de sa veste, et la pointa vers Harry. Puis il regarda Harry, et lui posa une dernière fois la question :

« Maintenant, Harry, je veux que tu me confirmes que tu souhaites verrouiller ta magie, afin de pouvoir suivre la scolarité moldue de ton choix. »

« Oui, je le confirme, Professeur. »

Dumbledore prononça une formule :

« Clauditismagicae »

Un jet doré s'échappa de la baguette, et frappa Harry en pleine poitrine. Le corps d'Harry en entier se mit à luire d'une lueur dorée pendant quelques secondes, avant de disparaître. Harry fit tourner ses mains, et remuer les bras. La sensation avait été un peu bizarre, mais rien ne semblait avoir changé. Dumbledore sourit en le regardant faire.

« Pas d'inquiétude à avoir, je n'ai rien fait disparaître. Pas même la magie d'ailleurs. Le verrou que j'ai posé peut être retiré à tout moment si tu le veux. Et il ne bloque pas réellement la magie, il empêche juste les émotions d'agir dessus, ce qui va empêcher les accidents causés par des émotions. De fait, si un jour tu changes d'avis, n'hésite pas à me contacter, ou à contacter Minerva. Nous serions plus qu'heureux de te former à la magie, même en dehors d'un cursus scolaire. Nous te devons beaucoup, Harry, ainsi qu'à tes parents, et c'est le minimum que l'on puisse faire en leur souvenir. »

Harry hocha de la tête, il comprenait.

« Bon, » dit Dumbledore en se levant. « Je n'ai plus qu'à vous remercier pour votre accueil, Mme et Mr Dursley. Et pour Harry, je serai impatient d'avoir de tes nouvelles à l'avenir. N'hésite surtout pas à me contacter si tu en éprouves le besoin. Si j'ai bien compris, ta tante connaît bien le truc du courrier sur le rebord de la fenêtre. » Et ce faisant, il leur fit un clin d'œil malicieux.

Et sur ces dernières paroles, et après les échanges d'au revoir, Harry et les Dursleys furent laissés seuls chez eux. Pour Harry, ce fut une décision importante. Il irait dans la même école sur Dudley. Mais pour le monde sorcier, l'impact sera un peu plus grand pour l'histoire que l'on connaît tous déjà.

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Quel va être l'impact de cette scène sur le canon ? Il est évident qu'Harry ne pourra pas rencontrer Ron dans le train. Pour Ron, cela ne changera en fait pas grand-chose. Il se rapprochera plus de Seamus et de Dean. Pas forcément plus de Neville, car ce dernier resterait toujours aussi timide. On peut imaginer aussi qu'un ou deux autres garçons fassent partie du groupe des premières années, dans le dortoir. Pour Hermione non plus, cela ne changera pas le début. Elle restera focalisée sur ses études, et sur le respect des règles. En cela, le début de son année sera toujours aussi solitaire.

Pour les évènements extérieurs, on peut imaginer que le Troll d'Halloween sera toujours là. Seulement, personne n'ira au secours d'Hermione, qui rencontrera seule le Troll dans les toilettes des filles. De là, on peut imaginer plusieurs solutions à la scène, de sa mort, jusqu'à l'accident grave qui la verrait retirée de Poudlard par ses parents. Je vous propose une solution un peu autre : Rogue qui était allé vérifier Touffu au 2e étage, donc pas très loin au final des toilettes. C'est donc lui qui a entendu le troll se battre contre Hermione, et qui a pu secourir Hermione avant qu'elle ne soit trop blessée. Après son passage à l'hôpital, par contre, Hermione ne se sera pas rapprochée de ses camarades Gryffondors, et va continuer sa scolarité plutôt solitaire. Probablement de manière très similaire à ce qu'elle faisait déjà dans son école précédente. Pas le changement espéré par elle, mais pas non plus quelque chose à laquelle elle ne serait pas accoutumée.

Concernant Voldemort, Harry n'avait que très peu interagi avec lui au cours de sa première année. Il n'y a guère que la scène finale qui puisse être changée, car c'est la seule vraie interaction entre eux deux. Harry restant dans cette histoire chez sa tante, il est intouchable par Voldemort, qui appliquera son plan pour atteindre la pierre philosophale. Seulement, ce coup-là, pas d'Harry pour sortir la pierre du tableau. Le piège de Dumbledore aura fonctionné jusqu'au bout, et c'est ce dernier qui, s'apercevant enfin que les protections de la pierre ont été forcées, ira jusqu'à la salle du bout pour se confronter avec Quirrel. Qui n'aura aucune chance face à Dumbledore. L'esprit de Voldemort pourra encore s'enfuir.

Une note à propos de Norbert, pas d'équipe pour tenter de convaincre Hagrid d'emmener le dragon dans une réserve. Hagrid va donc tenter de le garder, jusqu'à ce que le feu prenne dans sa cabane. Seulement, le dragon ne sera pas capturé, mais ira dans les profondeurs de la forêt interdite (qui se trouve juste derrière la cabane d'Hagrid).

En deuxième année, le Basilic sera de nouveau libéré, avec tous les accidents qu'il aura causés. Hermione sera de nouveau pétrifiée. Pour Ginny par contre, pas possible de la sauver : Harry était le seul à pouvoir franchir la porte de la Chambre des Secrets, grâce au Fourchelang. Ici, personne ne pourra aller à son secours, et elle disparaîtra sans laisser la moindre trace. Juste après sa disparition, le Basilic cessera aussi d'agir, et restera cloîtré dans la Chambre. Augmentant les rumeurs comme quoi Ginny aurait pu être à l'origine des différentes pétrifications, sans que l'on sache réellement pourquoi.

Par contre, il y aura alors deux Voldemorts dans la nature. Le premier sous la forme d'un esprit, et le second avec un corps physique, beaucoup moins puissant que le vrai Voldemort (moins de connaissances en magie noire). Tom ne pourra pas rester caché à Poudlard, le risque étant trop grand de se faire prendre, et il sait qu'il ne pourra pas se mesurer avec Dumbledore avant des années. Il ira se cacher dans un manoir quelconque, et essaiera de se constituer son réseau de Mangemorts. Mais en concurrence avec le premier Voldemort, qui cherche toujours à reprendre sa forme physique. Le corps de Tom est d'ailleurs une cible de choix pour lui. Cela va conduire à une lutte entre les deux mages noirs, que je ne détaillerai pas ici.

3e année, Sirius s'échappera de nouveau d'Azkaban. Il verra de nouveau l'article du journal sur l'Égypte, reconnaîtra Queudver sur l'épaule de Ron, et voudra le dénoncer afin de se disculper lui même. Sauf que, plutôt que de chercher à revoir Harry dont il n'a aucune nouvelle, il ira directement voir Dumbledore et se mettre sous sa protection. Car pour raconter sa version des faits, un élément de preuve indiscutable est maintenant très facile à obtenir : il suffit de capturer le rat. Ce que Dumbledore peut très facilement faire, connaissant personnellement Mr Weasley.

Maintenant disculpé, Sirius cherchera à savoir où se trouve Harry auprès de Dumbledore, qui lui racontera alors ce qui s'est passé en début de première année. Sirius voudra voir son filleul, mais un autre évènement va conduire Harry à repenser à sa position sur le monde de la magie…

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Le samedi 28 août 1993, se tenait toute la journée à Stratford la convention annuelle des dentistes de Londres. Les praticiens étaient invités toute la journée, bien sûr, mais leur famille aussi. Et il y avait aussi un certain nombre d'invitations pour les personnes extérieures.

Les Grangers n'y venaient pas chaque année. Cela dépendait un peu de ce qu'ils avaient prévu pour leurs vacances d'été. Cette année, la convention avait eu lieu après leur retour. Et ils voulaient forcer leur fille, Hermione, à se changer les idées. Elle paraissait déjà être triste de devoir reprendre son année scolaire. Mais pas triste comme le seraient normalement des enfants en fin de vacances, l'école signifiant des devoirs à faire. Non, cette partie là, Hermione l'accueillait toujours avec plaisir. Triste parce qu'elle allait passer de nouveau une année seule, loin de chez elle, et sans réels amis. Et contre cela ses parents ne savaient pas quoi faire. Ils avaient espéré que l'école de magie allait fournir à Hermione ce qu'il lui manquait pour s'ouvrir aux autres, se faire des amis. Visiblement, cela n'avait en fait pas changé grand-chose. Il avait donc forcé leur fille à venir à cette convention, et profiter de tous les enfants de dentistes qui seraient rassemblés toute la journée dans le parc. Las, Hermione avait tenu à amener un livre, et était maintenant très certainement assise dans un coin, en train de lire.

Vernon Dursley travaillait comme responsable des ventes dans une société de fabrication de perceuse. Néanmoins, sa société avait quelques compétences de pointe dans le domaine, et elle fabriquait aussi les fraises dentaires, à l'intention des dentistes. Et c'est ce qui leur fit bénéficier cette année-là d'une invitation à leur convention annuelle. Vernon avait accepté, et le voilà, avec Pétunia, ainsi qu'avec Harry et Dudley, ils étaient présents toute la journée dans ce parc à l'est de Londres. Et si les parents avaient eu à cœur de nouer des discussions avec les autres adultes, Harry et Dudley s'étaient rapidement mélangés avec les autres enfants, cherchant les bêtises à faire tout le long de la journée. Les deux formaient une sacrée équipe. Tous les deux dans leur costume de l'école (mais dont ils avaient assez vite fait tomber la veste et le chapeau), Harry et Dudley pouvaient combiner la rapidité d'Harry avec la force et/ou le poids de Dudley, ce qui leur ouvrait tout un champ de possibilité et de stratégie.

Soudain, Dudley tapa sur l'épaule d'Harry. Lui ayant jeté un regard interrogateur, Dudley pointa dans une direction avec son bras. Dans la direction pointée, dans un endroit un peu à l'écart, une jeune fille était assise sur un banc, et lisait un livre. Elle semblait être du même âge qu'eux deux, mais elle semblait rester seule dans son coin. Pas de jeux, pas de discussion de filles excitées. Dudley souffla à l'oreille d'Harry. Il voulait lui jouer un tour. Harry acquiesça, et souffla en réponse à Dudley : « Son chapeau… » En effet, la fille portait un chapeau, qui ne lui servait pas trop en fait, car elle s'était mise à l'ombre. C'était une mission pour Harry, s'approcher, lui chiper le chapeau, et s'enfuir ensuite. Faisant signe à Dudley d'observer, Harry se mit en route.

Hermione, de son côté, était plongée dans un livre sur l'histoire anglaise, et en particulier la période médiévale. Elle tentait de mettre en face les évènements de l'histoire de la Magie qui était enseignée à Poudlard, et essayait de détecter la présence de ces évènements dans l'histoire moldue officielle. Las, le livre n'entrait pas assez dans les détails pour se faire une idée certaine. Il y avait bien un ou deux points, mais c'était surtout visible parce qu'elle connaissait leur pendant magique. Un caillou fit un bruit, pas très loin sur sa droite, mais ce fut tout. Hermione ne leva même pas les yeux, et écarta cette nuisance sans y prêter plus attention.

Soudain, elle sentit un mouvement, et de l'air pénétra au niveau de sa tête, au même moment où sa vision s'obscurcissait. Son chapeau s'était soulevé et lui était tombé au niveau des yeux, tirant quelques mèches de cheveux en même temps. Mais avant qu'Hermione ait pu commencer à bouger une main pour le redresser, le chapeau continua son mouvement, et s'éloigna dans les airs. Un cri de surprise s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle leva enfin les yeux. Le chapeau s'éloignait toujours, mais il était aidé en cela par le garçon qui le portait, et qui piquait un sprint pour s'enfuir.

Hermione se leva d'un coup, mais ne démarra pas la poursuite. Elle était en sandales, et il n'était pas question qu'elle essaie d'une façon quelconque de rattraper le voleur. Elle le regarda se perdre dans la foule, souffla d'exaspération, et se contenta de se rasseoir. Ce n'était qu'un bête chapeau après tout, et son banc était à l'ombre. Elle repassa ses cheveux décoiffés derrière les oreilles. Après un dernier regard aux alentours, qui ne montra rien de spécial, Hermione se replongea dans son livre.

Elle ne put pas dire combien de temps s'était écoulé depuis l'incident, mais Hermione entendit de nouveau du bruit, pas très loin, cette fois sur sa gauche. Elle leva un œil, et vit qu'un garçon, celui qui s'était enfui juste avant, approchait doucement du banc. Il marchait, et il tenait des deux mains devant lui son chapeau. Puis il s'approcha, et s'assit sur le banc sans un mot. Il triturait le chapeau d'Hermione, comme s'il ne savait pas comment le lui rendre. Après avoir attendu un peu, Hermione ferma son livre, et se redressa complètement. Puis elle regarda directement le garçon dans les yeux, et dit distinctement :

« Je crois que ce chapeau est le mien. »

Harry sursauta. Il était vraiment dans une situation dont il ne savait pas comment s'en sortir. L'idée initiale lui avait parue amusante. Voler le chapeau, courir un peu, se laisser poursuivre par la demoiselle, jouer un peu… Mais la jeune fille n'était pas du tout rentrée dans le jeu. Harry s'était donc retrouvé avec un chapeau dans les mains, et personne ne venait le lui réclamer. À défaut de mieux, il allait donc directement le lui rendre. Et c'est pour cela qu'il était retourné vers ce banc, où Hermione n'avait pas bougé. Il s'approcha donc pour lui rendre son chapeau, mais ne sut tout à coup pas quoi lui dire. Il s'assit en silence, et continua de fixer le chapeau comme si ce dernier allait lui donner la réponse à énoncer. _Bonjour, on a voulu te piquer ton chapeau pour te faire courir_. L'absurdité de la phrase le choquait maintenant.

« Je crois que ce chapeau est le mien. »

Harry sursauta, et regarda sur sa droite. La fille avait fermé son livre, et le regardait maintenant.

Il lui tendit le chapeau.

« Je suis désolé… Je voulais… »

Hermione l'interrompit. « Cela vous arrive souvent d'embêter les gens qui veulent juste être tranquilles ? »

« C'était juste une blague... » tenta de se défendre Harry.

« Et bien elle ne me fait pas rire, » cingla Hermione.

Elle remit son chapeau en place, rouvrit son livre, et se mit à ignorer Harry.

Cette fille intriguait de plus en plus Harry. Elle n'était pas comme les autres. Tous les enfants, quel que soit leur âge, s'étaient rassemblés en groupes, suivant leur sexe, ou leurs connaissances les uns des autres. Soient ils jouaient, soit ils discutaient, se chamaillaient. Se comportaient comme des enfants. Les plus âgés surveillaient parfois les plus jeunes (ou des parents se relayaient pour cette surveillance). Et là cette fille restait seule, dans un coin plutôt calme du parc, et ne faisait que lire.

« Est-ce que je peux te poser une question, » demanda finalement Harry.

La fille leva les yeux de son livre et jeta un œil vers Harry, comme pour voir s'il voulait lui jouer un nouveau tour. « Si tu veux. »

« Pourquoi n'es-tu pas avec les autres filles ? Je veux dire, c'est un jour de fête, il fait beau, nous sommes en groupe… Et toi, tu es seule dans ton coin. En prenant ton chapeau, j'avais voulu te faire participer un peu... »

Le cœur d'Hermione se serra à l'évocation de sa solitude. Oui, elle s'était déjà souvent posé cette _question. Pourquoi n'arrivé-je pas à me faire des amis ? Qu'est-ce que je recherche ?_ Elle soupira, elle ne pouvait pas rembarrer le garçon. Il essayait d'être gentil après tout. Et il cherchait à lui parler.

« Je crois que je n'arrive pas à me faire des amis. »

« Pourquoi ? »

Hermione renifla. « Je crois que je ne suis pas faite pour être avec des filles de mon âge. Je trouve toujours que leurs discussions sont… stupides. Leurs jeux inintéressants. Et je ne parle même pas des garçons. » Ce faisant, elle regarda Harry droit dans les yeux, comme pour lui adresser un reproche sur ses actions précédentes. « Donc je m'occupe autrement. Je lis beaucoup, je travaille mes études au-delà de ce que les professeurs demandent. »

Hermione espérait qu'Harry allait la laisser tranquille maintenant. Qui voudrait rester avec une fille qui ne veut pas jouer, pas discuter, et juste travailler ou lire… Mais Harry ne se leva pas.

« Écoute, comme je l'ai dit, je suis désolé pour tout à l'heure. Ma conduite n'a pas été celle d'un gentleman. » Hermione le regarda brusquement. Harry rigola. « Oui, je sais, ce n'est pas trop un mot d'enfant. C'est ma tante qui essaie de m'apprendre les bonnes manières. Du coup, je voudrais me faire pardonner, si tu veux bien. »

Hermione réfléchit un peu, puis accepta avec un sourire. « D'accord. »

« Que veux-tu que je fasse ? »

« Discutons simplement, » dit Hermione, en fermant son livre. « Tu disais que ta tante voulait t'apprendre les bonnes manières, pourquoi pas ta mère ? » Harry s'assombrit immédiatement. Hermione se demanda pourquoi, mais Harry lui répondit.

« Je n'ai plus de parents, je vis chez ma tante. »

« Oh non, je suis désolée. Ce n'est pas possible, je ne voulais pas… »

« Du calme, ce n'est pas grave. Cela fait longtemps. »

« Si, c'est grave. »

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. Et puis, j'ai eu le temps de m'habituer. »

« Ce n'est pas une raison. Je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir posé cette question. »

« Écoute, passons à autre chose. Qu'est-ce que tu lisais ? »

Et Hermione commença à parler de l'histoire anglaise. Bien sûr, elle n'aborda pas du tout ce qu'elle recherchait, car après tout, la magie était censée être un secret. Mais cela suffit à faire tenir la conversation. Elle ne resta pas longtemps centrée sur la lecture d'Hermione, le sujet permit rapidement de dériver sur la famille royale, puis sur les actualités du moment, avant de repartir vers la famille d'Hermione, puis celle d'Harry.

Harry ne vit pas le temps passer. À un moment, il regarda sa montre. 17H ! Tout l'après-midi avait passé. Il regarda dans la direction où il avait laissé Dudley au tout début, bien sûr il n'était plus là. Il se retourna vers Hermione.

« Excuse-moi, je crois que je vais devoir y aller. Ma famille va bientôt rentrer chez elle. »

« Pas de soucis. » Hermione jeta un regard à sa propre montre. « Mes parents vont rester pour le dîner du soir. Je ne suis pas pressée. » Elle releva les yeux vers Harry. « J'ai été ravie de pouvoir discuter avec toi. »

« Moi aussi. Si on m'avait dit que je passerais l'après-midi sur un banc lors de cette fête, je ne l'aurais pas cru. Est-ce que je pourrais connaître ton nom ? »

« Bien sûr. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »

« Moi, c'est Harry Potter. »

La réaction d'Hermione prit complètement Harry par surprise. Au lieu de lui sourire, puis de lui dire au revoir, Hermione écarquilla les yeux et ouvrit la bouche.

« Harry — Potter… ? Ce n'est pas possible ! »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

« Harry ? Harry Potter est célèbre dans… » Hermione se tut. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait parler du monde magique. Puis elle eut une idée. Elle avait sa baguette sur elle. Elle décida de la sortir, et de la montrer discrètement à Harry pour voir sa réaction.

Harry reconnut l'objet en bois, cylindrique d'une trentaine de centimètres, que tenait Hermione. Une baguette magique. Donc, Hermione ne pouvait qu'être une sorcière. Il lui dit tout bas : « Tu es une sorcière ? »

Hermione hocha la tête, et rangea sa baguette. Elle continua d'une voix basse. « Oui, je suis une sorcière. Je vais à Poudlard. » Elle guetta encore la réaction d'Harry, qui lui dit signe qu'il savait de quoi elle parlait. Rassurée, elle continua.

« Harry, tu es célèbre dans le monde magique. Très célèbre même. »

« On me l'a déjà dit. »

« Qui ? »

« Le Professeur Dumbledore. »

« Le directeur de Poudlard ? Tu as vu le directeur de Poudlard ? » Hermione était ébahie.

« Oui. »

« Harry, tout le monde te croit mort dans le monde magique. Tu n'es jamais allé à Poudlard lorsque tu aurais du. Tout le monde a cru que c'était parce que tu étais mort. »

Harry ricana un peu. « Non. Je n'ai pas voulu aller dans le monde magique. Le Professeur Dumbledore est venu pour savoir pourquoi, et nous avons parlé. »

Hermione était stupéfaite. De voir que quelqu'un avait pu refuser d'aller dans le monde magique, et dans la meilleure école magique. Puis elle réfléchit un peu. Elle connaissait l'histoire d'Harry Potter, cela avait été raconté dans les livres. Que les parents d'Harry avaient été assassinés par Voldemort, et que Harry avait survécu. Et elle se remémora tout la discussion de cet après-midi.

« C'était à cause de tes parents ? »

« En partie. Un peu à cause de ce que certains sorciers ont fait subir à ma mère. C'était une Née-Moldue. »

Hermione ne put que se souvenir de ce qu'elle avait elle-même subi. Les insultes, et parfois les coups. À cause de la jalousie de ses résultats, et parce que…

« Moi aussi, je suis une Née-Moldue. »

L'expression d'Harry laissa voir un peu de compassion. « Et cela n'a donc pas changé ? »

Hermione ricana à son tour. « Non, pas vraiment. Les Nés-Moldus ne sont toujours pas très bien vus. »

Hermione repassa en mémoire tout ce qui s'était passé cet après-midi, puis s'aperçut qu'elle avait passé tout l'après-midi avec un inconnu, qu'elle avait apprécié cela, et Harry aussi visiblement.

Puis, un peu timidement, elle lui demanda.

« Harry, est-ce que cela te dérangerait si nous gardions le contact tous les deux ? Si nous échangions quelques lettres ? »

Harry la regarda, puis répondit en souriant. « Non, pas du tout. »

Et Hermione se sentit toute légère, et c'était assez nouveau pour elle. Peut-être avait-elle enfin quelque chose qui se rapprochait d'un ami ?

Elle sourit en retour à Harry. « Alors, attends-toi à recevoir des lettres de ma part. »

Harry continua de sourire. « J'en serais ravi ! »

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Et ainsi alla la rencontre en Harry et Hermione. Ils s'échangèrent leurs adresses à Londres. Et Hermione écrivit la première, juste le jour de la rentrée à Poudlard, quatre jours plus tard. Et elle eut du mal à tout faire tenir dans une enveloppe. Harry n'était pas rentré de son côté, la sienne était un peu plus tardive. Mais il ne manqua pas de répondre, en adressant la lettre à Hermione Granger, à Poudlard. Et il laissa la lettre sur le rebord de la fenêtre.

Le lendemain, la lettre n'était plus là. Il se promit de demander à Hermione des infos sur le courrier magique.

Vers la fin septembre, il eut une visite surprise, de Dumbledore et d'un homme qu'il ne connaissait pas, mais qui semblait le connaître lui. Ainsi il fut présenté à son parrain, ce qui fut une grande surprise pour Harry (comme pour sa tante d'ailleurs).

Un peu avant Noël, et après plusieurs contacts avec Hermione (et même une visite), ainsi que plusieurs visites de Sirius, Harry demanda à pouvoir suivre le cursus magique. Ce que Dumbledore et McGonagall furent trop contents de pouvoir organiser.

Avec l'aide de Sirius, et des différents professeurs de Poudlard, le but était de faire rattraper à Harry le niveau pour pouvoir présenter les BUSES en 5e année. Pas mal de travail donc, mais même Hermione l'aida lorsqu'elle apprit la nouvelle.

Il n'y eut bien sûr pas de problèmes au cours de la 3e année. Pas de Détraqueurs, pas d'évadé de prison, Remus ne fut pas démasqué. Mais il démissionna à la fin de l'année, pour venir chez Sirius, et aider Harry.

En 4e année, Harry ne sera toujours pas à Poudlard. Cependant, il assistera aux épreuves du tournoi dans les tribunes, en tant qu'invité. A priori, pas d'intervention des Voldemorts, car trop occupés à se taper dessus. Le vainqueur de la Coupe sera Krum, sur le fil juste devant Cédric.

Et pour la suite, ce pourrait faire le sujet d'une toute autre histoire.

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

 ** **La fin****

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

 **Notes de l'Auteur :**

Que se serait-il passé si les Dursleys n'avaient pas été aussi méchants ? Et si jamais les Dursleys avaient été une famille normale… Voilà le sujet de ce Two-Shot.

J'ai essayé de laisser planer un peu de doute sur la premièrepartie. Est-ce qu'Harry était toujours dans son placard sous l'escalier ? Bref pas vraiment facile, vu que je voulais vendre rapidement la mèche.

Je voulais ne pas faire aussi caricatural que lors du premier essai. Essayer de présenter une histoire qui soit plus plausible. Et surtout, j'espère vous avoir un peu surpris avec la réponse d'Harry à la lettre de Poudlard. C'est assez rare de lire un récit dans lequel Harry ne veut pas aller à Poudlard.

D'ailleurs des Dursleys normaux aussi.

Là, je crois que la faute est un peu du côté de JKR, et en particulier de ceux à qui était adressé le premier livre de sa série : un jeune public, pour lequel le monde magique se devait d'être un émerveillement. D'où toute la partie très caricaturale sur les Dursleys, très méchants, mais surtout vis-à-vis d'une vision enfantine. J'illustre par la scène des cadeaux, voulant montrer un enfant gâté, mais qui n'est pas réaliste, sur l'histoire du comptage. Enfin bon, j'ai voulu voir ce que l'on pouvait faire en changeant cette partie, j'espère avoir pas mal réussi.

Je voulais aussi signaler que j'avais été pris en otage, par mes personnages.

Normalement, la coupure aurait dû être à la moitié du récit. Mais pour mes deux scènes de dialogue, l'écriture est venue d'elle-même, et pas forcément avec des idées et des paroles que je voulais initialement faire dire aux personnages. J'avais déjà lu la chose de la part d'autres auteurs, mais c'est bien la première fois que cela m'arrive… Et après, il faut arriver à trouver une solution pour retomber sur les rails du récit.

J'espère en tout cas que vous avez apprécié ce deuxième récit.

Concernant un One Shot 3, je n'ai pour le moment pas d'idée précise. Je ne peux donc pas du tout dire quand aura lieu une nouvelle publication.

Merci de m'avoir lu.


	4. Au nom du Sang

Salut à tous.

J'ai écrit ce One Shot en réponse à la review de stephanie :

 _« Pour ma part je me demande souvent "et si Hermione n'avait jamais reçu sa lettre de poudlard ?" Qu'en penses tu ? »_

Défi accepté !

Bien sûr, je ne vais développer qu'une possibilité de cette idée, et j'évoquerai à la fin les différents scénarios que j'ai eus à partir de cette idée.

Comme toujours, rien de tout cela n'est à moi, tout l'univers appartient à JKR.

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

 ** **Au nom du Sang****

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

« Oh la barbe ! »

« Hermione, ça suffit ! Monte dans ta chambre ! » gronda Richard, en montrant l'étage du doigt.

Hermione recula bruyamment sa chaise dans laquelle elle était assise, et puis marcha vers l'escalier. Elle le monta, en tapant lourdement sur chaque marche.

« Moins de bruit, » cria son père. Il fut récompensé par le claquement de la porte de la chambre d'Hermione. Et le silence tomba sur le salon. Richard regarda vers sa femme, Jean. Il n'aimait pas hausser de la voix, et encore moins envers sa fille. Sa femme le regardait aussi, puis les deux reposèrent leur regard sur les affaires abandonnées par leur fille.

Hermione n'était décidément pas une enfant facile. On aurait pu pourtant croire qu'une enfant sage, modèle, sérieuse, et pas turbulente du tout, aurait pu être une crème à élever. Las, Hermione était particulièrement têtue. Et surtout, elle était persuadée d'avoir toujours raison, même sur des sujets pour lesquels elle avait en fait tort. Mais quelle difficulté alors pour arriver à se faire obéir d'elle dans ce cas.

Certes, il lui arrivait déjà, à 10 ans, d'arriver à avoir raison sur des sujets adultes, grâce à l'énorme quantité de livres qu'elle parvenait à ingurgiter en continu. Mais quand on arrivait à des sujets qu'un enfant ne pouvait pas complètement appréhender, Hermione s'enfermait dans ses certitudes, et refusait d'entendre raison.

Et c'était le sujet de la dispute d'aujourd'hui… On était déjà le 24 juillet, presque la moitié de l'été. Et les parents d'Hermione avaient décidé de l'inscrire dans un centre aéré, pour empêcher qu'Hermione passer tout son été le nez dans les livres [1]. Et c'était aussi une façon de lui forcer la main pour qu'elle passe plus de temps avec des enfants de son âge, pour faire des activités sociales. Mais Hermione ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille. Elle se moquait complètement des autres enfants, qui n'avaient d'ailleurs jamais compris qu'on pouvait préférer étudier plutôt que de jouer. Mais ce n'allait quand même pas être la faute d'Hermione si elle n'avait pas les mêmes goûts que les autres, non ? Refusant complètement tout compromis sur le sujet, Hermione avait fini par énerver son père, qui l'avait envoyée à l'étage.

Dans sa chambre, c'était une Hermione passablement énervée qui s'était allongée sur le lit. Des larmes de rage perlaient de ses yeux. C'était n'importe quoi, enrageait-elle. Mais de quoi ses parents voulaient-ils se mêler ? C'était quand même elle qui était la mieux placée pour savoir ce qu'elle ressentait, et donc ce qu'elle avait besoin de faire. Et puis d'abord, à quoi servirait un centre aéré ? Pourquoi pas une colonie de vacances ? Comme ça, ses parents pourraient en même temps se débarrasser d'elle… Toutes ces idées lui tournaient dans la tête, se mélangeaient, s'amplifiaient, ce qui ne faisait que faire croître sa colère et son énervement envers ses parents.

Tant et si bien qu'au bout de quelques minutes, loin de se calmer, Hermione tremblait de rage, et elle ne semblait pas prête du tout à se calmer. Dans un coin de la chambre, le coin d'une feuille se mit à se soulever. D'abord un petit peu, avant de retomber. Puis le coin se souleva un peu plus haut, en semblant hésiter. Et finalement, la feuille décolla d'un coup, et commença à voler d'un bout à l'autre de la pièce. Et ce ne fut pas la seule. De plus en plus de feuilles de papier s'envolaient, à partir du bureau, à partir des étagères. Puis ce furent les rideaux de la fenêtre qui se soulevèrent aussi, un peu, avant d'arracher leur tringle, et d'accompagner les feuilles volantes dans leur ballet aérien. Petit à petit, ce furent maintenant des livres qui commençaient aussi à s'envoler, faisant grossir la quantité de projectiles faisant des cercles dans la chambre d'Hermione.

Et cette dernière ne put pas plus longtemps ignorer la situation. Si elle n'avait initialement rien vu, étant trop plongée dans sa colère, le bruit des feuilles de papier, puis des livres qui s'entrechoquaient, finit par lui faire lever les yeux, et se retourner sur son lit. Et c'était comme une vision d'horreur qui la frappa. Un tourbillon d'objets divers, papiers, livres. Et même maintenant ses vêtements qui commençaient aussi à décoller de l'endroit où elle les avait laissés par terre. Et tout cela prenait de la vitesse, mais sans le moindre souffle de vent. Ce qui commençait à faire peur à Hermione.

« Non, non, non ! Pas encore ! » gémit-elle. « Pas encore ce cauchemar. Je n'en peux plus, il faut que ça cesse. »

D'un coup, tout retomba par terre, et même avec grand bruit, car certains des livres étaient plutôt lourds, la lampe du bureau fut brisée et écrasée par le Tome des Mémoires de Sherlock Holmes. Mais Hermione ne vit rien de tout ça. Elle se recroquevilla sur son lit, et se roula en boule en sanglotant.

Encore un incident complètement impossible qui lui arrivait. Le 3e déjà cette année. Hermione savait que cela venait d'elle, c'était toujours lorsqu'elle était en colère que ces incidents arrivaient. Mais Hermione n'y pouvait rien. Ses parents avaient consulté à son sujet, mais les médecins ne les avaient pas crus. Ils avaient même fait venir un exorciste, mais sans succès. Et cela durait depuis des années, des années d'un cauchemar éveillé, car Hermione ne pouvait pas prévoir quand la prochaine crise allait arriver. Et donc elle s'isolait. Et elle lisait… Elle lisait encore et encore, espérant trouver quelque part une réponse. À cet instant, tout le poids de ses craintes lui retomba dessus. Et Hermione continua de pleurer.

Ses parents entrèrent à ce moment-là dans la chambre. Ils avaient entendu le bruit des livres lorsqu'ils étaient retombés par terre. Devant eux s'étendait un vrai champ de bataille. Des rideaux déchirés, une des tringles pendouillait encore à la fenêtre. Le bureau était dévasté, et la lampe n'était pas la seule chose de brisée. Et à côté de tout cela, la forme d'Hermione prostrée sur le lit, les épaules secouées par les sanglots. Ils surent immédiatement ce qui s'était passé. Et totalement impuissants, ils ne purent que prendre Hermione dans leur bras, et la réconforter comme ils pouvaient, lui répétant que tout allait s'arranger, mais sans même y croire eux-mêmes.

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Deux heures plus tard, à l'extérieur, deux personnes se rencontrèrent dans la rue, un homme et une femme. Ce soir commençait à tomber, mais en plein milieu de l'été, il faisait encore plein jour à cette heure-ci.

L'homme commença à parler.

« Cela venait de cette maison, la troisième à gauche. »

« Et tu as pu te renseigner sur ses occupants ? »

« Oui. Une voisine m'a donné l'information. Elle est habitée par une famille qui a une fille unique. Elle a environ une dizaine d'années. »

« Alors ce doit être elle. Les pulsations n'étaient pas très fortes, c'est pour cela qu'elle n'a pas été détectée avant. Et un adulte ou un enfant plus âgé n'aurait pas pu rester dissimulé autant de temps. »

« C'est ce que je pense aussi. Bon, tu vas aller les voir ? »

« Oui. Dès ce soir. Cela ne sert à rien d'attendre, on augmenterait les risques de se faire prendre. Ou pire… »

« Oui, il vaut mieux éviter l'autre solution. Bon, je vais devoir te laisser, il faut que je retourne au Ministère. Bonne chance ! »

Et sur ces dernières paroles, l'homme se mit à marcher, tourna dans le coin d'une ruelle et disparut du champ de vision de la femme. Un léger pop sembla provenir de la ruelle.

La femme de son côté ne cessa de fixer la maison que son ami lui avait désignée. Elle avait un air un peu triste sur le visage, un peu perdue dans ses pensées. Puis elle se raffermit, et s'éloigna dans la rue déserte.

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Beaucoup plus tard, la nuit était presque tombée lorsque quelqu'un sonna à la porte d'entrée. Les Grangers avaient soupé, et n'attendaient aucune visite à cette heure-ci. Plutôt que d'envoyer leur fille ouvrir la porte, les deux adultes se levèrent ensemble du canapé pour se diriger vers le hall d'entrée, afin d'aller voir qui pouvait les déranger à cette heure tardive.

La porte s'ouvrit devant une femme seule, dans la trentaine, et vêtue d'un long manteau malgré la chaleur de l'été. Elle portait un petit chapeau sur la tête, au-dessus de ses cheveux roux. [2]

« Bonjour, Mr Granger, Mme Granger. Je suis désolée de vous déranger à une heure aussi tardive. Mais je peux vous assurer que j'ai de très bonnes raisons. Cela risque de concerner votre fille, Hermione.

Jean pâlit à la mention d'Hermione. La femme le remarqua, et entreprit rapidement de rassurer les Grangers.

« Rien de grave, il ne faut pas s'inquiéter. J'ai de bonnes raisons de croire que vous vous faites du souci au sujet d'Hermione… » La jeune femme interrompit son discours, le temps de laisser les deux parents acquiescer de la tête sans en avoir vraiment conscience. « Et je pense que je vais pouvoir vous apporter des nouvelles rassurantes à son sujet. »

Richard Granger écoutait de manière sceptique cette inconnue, mais Jean lui serra la main. Jetant un coup d'œil vers sa femme, il rencontra un regard plein d'espoir que peut-être, une solution pouvait être apportée aux problèmes de leur fille. Reportant le regard vers la femme, il s'écarta finalement de l'encadrement de la porte, et lui fit signe de rentrer. La femme se mit à sourire, avant d'entrer.

Une fois à l'intérieur, Richard la guida vers le salon. Hermione passa la tête par la porte du salon, et la femme se mit à sourire encore plus sincèrement. Jean passa devant, attrapa Hermione par la main, et alla s'asseoir dans le canapé, forçant sa fille à s'asseoir à côté d'elle. Richard proposa à la femme de s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face, et il alla lui-même rejoindre sa femme et sa fille.

La femme reprit alors la parole.

« Pour commencer, je voudrais me présenter. Je suis Lily Potter, et je suis ravie de faire votre connaissance. »

« Richard Granger, » annonça Richard. Son ton restait un peu froid, car il ne savait pas encore comment réagir. « Voici ma femme, Jean, et ma fille, Hermione. »

« Bien. Ce que je vais vous dire maintenant risque de vous paraître complètement extravagant. Mais je peux pour assurer qu'il n'en est rien. » Lily fit une pause pour fixer tout à tour les Grangers dans les yeux. « Il y a quelque chose, dans le monde, qui existe sans que la majorité des gens ne soit au courant. Une chose qui coule en certain d'entre nous et d'entre vous, et c'est cela qui est à l'origine des crises que rencontre votre fille. » Une nouvelle pause. « En réalité, la magie, telle que l'on peut la voir dans les contes de fées, existe réellement. Et votre fille est ce que l'on appelle une sorcière, car elle possède de la magie en elle. »

Lily fut alors interrompue par un grand éclat de rire. Richard n'avait pas pu se retenir devant l'absurdité des paroles qu'il venait juste d'entendre, et il le montrait bruyamment. De l'autre côté, Jean restait estomaquée par ce qu'elle venait d'entendre, ne sachant si elle bien entendu ce que la femme en face d'elle venait de dire. Entre eux deux, Hermione avait le visage tendu par la concentration. Enfin une explication. Enfin quelqu'un qui faisait autre chose que leur rire au nez.

Lily fixa de son côté Richard. En même temps, elle approcha sa main d'une poche intérieure de son manteau, et en sortit un long morceau de bois cylindrique, dont la surface était décorée et gravée. Elle l'agita en direction d'un pot de fleurs sur le buffet, tout en murmurant à voix basse. Tout le monde suivit du regard. Le vase se mit à se déformer et à se transformer. Après quelques instants se trouvait à la place du vase un grand tableau, qui montrait lui-même un vase contenant des fleurs. Sauf que ce tableau n'était pas immobile : le vase à l'intérieur, ainsi que les fleurs, bougeait. Le vase se transforma lui aussi en un autre tableau, et une espèce d'enchaînements se mit en place, chaque vase se transformant lui même en tableau à l'intérieur du cadre du tableau précédent.

Satisfaite d'être même, Lily se retourna vers la famille Granger. Jean était toujours bouche bée, mais Richard ne riait plus. Et Hermione commençait à sentir l'excitation monter en elle.

« Comme je vous le disais, la magie existe bien. Les crises qu'Hermione a eues aujourd'hui et dans le passé sont ce que l'on appelle de la magie accidentelle. Les jeunes sorciers et sorcières ont du mal à maîtriser la magie en eux, surtout lorsqu'ils font face à de fortes émotions. Ce qui n'est pas normalement un problème pour eux le devient lorsque cela se produit dans des familles ne connaissant pas du tout la magie, telle que la vôtre. »

« Mais, qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ? Que va-t-il arriver à Hermione ? » s'inquiéta immédiatement Jean.

« Maintenant que Hermione a été découverte en tant que sorcière, il lui suffira d'apprendre à maîtriser son don…

« Il y a des… écoles de magie, » demanda Richard.

« Oui, bien sûr, » répondit Lily, mais qui sembla hésiter sur sa réponse. Elle soupira même un coup. « Il y a cependant quelque chose dont je dois vous parler. » Elle fixa les Grangers en face d'elle, puis énonça d'une voix neutre. « La société sorcière anglaise est très ancienne… et est plutôt repliée sur elle-même. Elle est encore basée sur les mêmes principes que la société anglaise de l'époque médiévale. Ce sont les grandes familles nobles qui contrôlent cette société, et elles ont une certaine tendance à vouloir protéger leur pouvoir actuel. Elles sont persuadées que leurs pouvoirs et leur puissance sont liés à leur hérédité, et à leurs ancêtres. Pour faire simple, toute la société anglaise magique croit dans le pouvoir du sang hérité des parents. Et de fait, elle considère que les enfants nés de parents non magiques sont une sous-catégorie — »

« Je n'y crois pas, » explosa Richard. « Donc les sorciers ne sont que des racistes ! »

Lily fit un petit sourire à la remarque de Richard. « On peut effectivement dire cela. Et malheureusement, cela va avoir des impacts pour Hermione. Elle ne pourra pas aller à l'école, car les écoles sont réservées aux enfants de lignée directe. »

« Que peut-on donc faire, » demanda Jean.

« C'est là que j'interviens, » expliqua Lily. « Il y a quand même de nombreux sorciers qui ne sont pas d'accord avec cette manière de traiter les enfants Nés-Moldus — ce sont les enfants nés de deux parents non magiques, les Moldus désignent parmi les sorciers les personnes sans pouvoirs magiques. J'en fais partie. Cela fait déjà plusieurs années que notre groupe de personnes recherche des enfants tels qu'Hermione, afin de pouvoir leur apprendre à maîtriser leur don, et à éviter les accidents magiques. Et comme cela ne peut pas se faire dans une école, ces enfants sont accueillis directement chez des sorciers. Par exemple chez moi. »

« Hermione va devoir aller habiter chez nous, » demanda un peu horrifiée Jean à l'idée de voir sa fille s'éloigner. Lily eut un léger rire.

« Non, pas du tout. Mais cela ne sera pas pour autant facile pour elle. Hermione va devoir continuer d'aller à son école actuelle. Ce que je vais lui enseigner ne va pas pouvoir lui permettre de vivre dans le monde sorcier, et d'y apprendre un métier. Il y a trop de préjugés à son encontre. C'est pour cela qu'Hermione va devoir continuer à étudier normalement, dans le cursus anglais. Ce qui veut aussi dire qu'elle ne va pouvoir venir me voir que le soir, ou les week-ends, en plus de ses devoirs scolaires normaux. Cela va faire faire beaucoup pour elle, mais je ne peux pas vraiment proposer d'autre solution. Nous pourrons par contre adapter le nombre de visites, afin de ne pas trop la surcharger. »

Les Grangers se regardèrent sans parler. Richard semblait réfléchir. Puis il posa la question qui le taraudait depuis un moment.

« Il y a une chose que je ne comprends pas... Les enfants de parents non-sorciers ont des problèmes... d'accidents magiques, c'est ça ? Et à côté de ça, les sorciers sont si intolérants envers eux qu'ils préfèrent laisser ces enfants seuls plutôt que de les aider. Et cela ne se voit pas parmi nous ? Je ne comprends pas, on aurait dû être au courant de ce type d'accidents... »

À la question, le visage de Lily se ferma complètement. Elle cessa de sourire, son ton devint de nouveau monotone.

« Pas vraiment. Le gouvernement magique se nomme le Ministère, et il entreprend lui aussi des recherches pour trouver ces enfants Nés-Moldus. Seulement, le Ministère refuse de leur enseigner la magie. C'est pourtant le seul moyen d'empêcher les incidents magiques, car on ne peut pas bloquer la magie des enfants [3]. Dès lors, lorsque le Ministère parvient à trouver de tels enfants, ils vont leur extraire leur magie… »

« C'est… » hoqueta Jean.

« C'est dangereux, » coupa Lily. « Il s'agit d'arracher une partie de ces enfants, la magie fait partie d'eux. Cela n'est jamais sans conséquence. Dans la plupart des cas, cela restera limité, mais l'enfant aura toujours l'impression d'un manque. Ni lui ni ses parents ne se rappelleront de rien, car il y a des sorts pour modifier la mémoire, et donc pour faire oublier la magie. Mais dans certains cas, cela peut avoir de graves conséquences. Troubles de la mémoire, troubles psychiques, schizophrénie, et, dans le pire des cas, folie, voire même mort... »

Plus personne ne parla pendant quelques instants.

« Je suis désolée de vous apporter une telle vision du monde magique. Cela reste un monde merveilleux, mais il a de sombres côtés, qui concernent en tout premier lieu Hermione, et qu'il ne vous faut donc pas ignorer. Vous allez devoir rester très discret sur le sujet. »

« Est-ce que nous pouvons aller en discuter à côté, » demanda soudainement Richard. Lily hocha de la tête. « Si vous voulez nous excuser quelques instants… » Richard se leva, fit lever sa fille, et la conduisit dans la cuisine, suivi par sa femme. Lily resta assise, elle savait qu'il fallait laisser un peu de temps pour intégrer toutes ces nouvelles. C'était toujours un peu un traumatisme pour toute la famille que d'apprendre toutes ces nouvelles d'un coup. Il n'y eut aucun éclat de voix venant de la cuisine, juste quelques murmures de paroles prononcées. Mais Lily n'essaya pas d'écouter, même si elle en avait les moyens (magiques).

Un peu plus tard, les Grangers revinrent, et reprirent place sur le canapé. Ce fut Richard qui reprit.

« Nous allons accepter votre offre, Mme Potter. De toute manière, si j'ai bien compris la situation, il n'y a pas vraiment d'alternative. Je voulais vous demander quand Hermione pourrait commencer… Elle est en vacances en ce moment, et pourrait donc commencer rapidement. »

« Et bien, si Hermione le veut bien, elle peut venir dès demain. »

« Et pour les frais – »

« Mr Granger, nous ne sommes pas une école. Il n'y a pas de frais de scolarité, et je suis moi-même suffisamment aisée pour pouvoir me permettre une telle activité. Après tout, ma richesse vient des anciennes familles, et c'est presque juste que d'utiliser ces moyens pour aider les Moldus. Je demande juste à ce que vous fournissiez les fournitures, comme la baguette – »

« La baguette, » demanda Jean.

« La baguette magique, » montra Lily en sortant de nouveau la sienne. « Tout sorcier possède une baguette magique. »

Richard et Jean se regardèrent, en souriant légèrement. Évidemment. Hermione de son côté se contentait d'écouter, elle était même impatiente de commencer. Lily reprit la parole.

« Si vous êtes d'accord, je vous propose de venir chez moi demain, vers 14 h. Je pense qu'il est intéressant que vous puissiez vous où Hermione va pouvoir apprendre à maîtriser sa magie. »

« 14 h, » indiqua Richard pensif. Se tournant vers sa femme. « Je crois que nous avons deux rendez-vous à cet horaire. Mais c'est l'été, l'agenda n'est pas très chargé. Je demanderai à Clarisse de nous libérer du temps. » Se retournant vers Lily. « C'est d'accord pour demain. Pouvez-vous nous indiquer où vous habitez ? »

« En tant que Moldus, vous ne pourrez pas y accéder. Mais je repasserai ici demain pour vous faire venir, par moyen magique. Concernant Hermione, je vais lui donner un moyen de me contacter, et elle aura aussi moyen magique pour venir d'elle-même. Ce n'est absolument pas un problème, ce n'est pas la première à venir. »

« Et bien, Mme Potter, je pense que nous devons tous les trois vous remercier du fond du cœur pour l'aide que vous êtes en train d'apporter à Hermione. »

« Lily, Mr Granger, Lily. Je pense que nous allons être amenés à nous rencontrer souvent. »

« Uniquement si vous m'appelez Richard. »

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Lors de leur visite, les Grangers avaient pu apprécier le sérieux de Lily quant à sa vocation d'enseigner la magie aux enfants. Le manoir Potter n'avait pas à proprement parler de salle de classe, qui de toute manière n'aurait servi à rien, car les enfants avaient des niveaux trop différents pour constituer une même classe. À la place, le manoir offrait une gigantesque bibliothèque, qui avait été organisée pour avoir de petits îlots séparés, et insonorisés, ce qui permettait à de petits groupes d'étudier sans déranger leurs voisins. Il y avait déjà quelques enfants présents, et Hermione les regarda très intéressée. Lily expliqua qu'elle gérait une vingtaine d'enfants, chacun pendant un ou deux ans seulement. Elle ne faisait que leur apprendre à contrôler leur magie, et n'avait pas pour but de donner le même enseignement qu'une école aurait pu faire. Si jamais Hermione voulait vraiment se former au monde magique, il faudrait mettre en place autre chose, mais c'était pratiquement impossible à faire hors du cursus scolaire, surtout en devait rester discret.

Dans une pièce à côté, Lily avait mis en place une salle d'entraînement, qui ressemblait un peu à un gymnase classique, avec des tapis au sol. Mais Lily avait expliqué que toute la pièce était bardée de sorts de protection et atténuation, afin de permettre à ses élèves de s'exercer sans danger. Tout cela avait achevé de convaincre les adultes, qui étaient maintenant rassurés de pouvoir laisser Hermione venir ici seule.

Et c'est ce que fit Hermione le lendemain, grâce à la pièce enchantée que lui avait laissée Lily, et qui lui permettrait de venir directement ici, et de repartir ensuite chez elle. C'était la première chose qu'Hermione avait dû apprendre, savoir comment faire appel à la magie en elle pour activer la pièce (un sorcier adulte le faisait instinctivement, mais elle devait y penser pour le moment). Toutefois, pour les premiers jours, la formation d'Hermione allait devoir se faire de manière purement théorique. En effet, elle n'avait pas encore sa baguette, et Lily ne pouvait pas l'emmener tout de suite en chercher une. Il allait falloir attendre un peu. Mais de toute manière, il y avait déjà tellement de choses à simplement lire que ce n'était pas vraiment bloquant au début.

Le lundi suivant, Lily regroupa Hermione et une autre fille un peu plus âgée, Mathilda, qui avait été découverte le week-end précédent. Elle avait demandé aux parents des deux filles de pouvoir garder les deux enfants pendant le début de la soirée, après le repas, car elle devait attendre qu'il y ait moins de monde. Elle invita du coup Hermione et Mathilda à dîner ce soir-là.

C'était le premier repas sorcier d'Hermione, et si elle s'émerveillait de voir les plats se servir tout seul, le repas était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus normal. Lorsqu'Hermione posa la question à Lily, celle-ci expliqua que les sorciers mangeaient globalement la même chose que les gens normaux. La magie aidait en tout, à faire la cuisine, le service et la vaisselle, mais les ingrédients étaient normaux. Bien sûr, il y avait bien moyen d'avoir des mets extraordinaires, ou des présentations de plat hors du commun, mais cela était plutôt réservé aux fêtes ou aux grands évènements.

Un peu plus tard durant le repas, Hermione réfléchissait. Elle n'avait jamais vu Lily autrement que seule. C'était comme si elle n'avait pas de famille, et qu'elle habitait ce grand manoir seule. Alors Hermione osa.

« Mme Potter ? »

« Hermione, je t'ai déjà dit que tu pouvais m'appeler par mon prénom, » la réprimanda Lily.

« Je… heu, Lily ? » Hermione avait le plus grand mal à appeler si communément un de ses professeurs. Mais elle s'y efforça. « Je… j'aurais une question à vous poser. Mais j'ai peur d'être un peu indiscrète… »

« Et bien, vas-y, Hermione. Je crois n'avoir mangé aucune petite fille jusqu'à présent. »

La boutade fit sourire Hermione qui se détendit un peu.

« Je me demandais… Est-ce que vous avez une famille ? Je n'ai jamais vu personne… »

Lily eut un petit rire à la question. « Oui, effectivement. Mais tu sais, ils sont simplement en vacances. » La réponse fit taire Hermione, ce qui fit rire encore un peu plus Lily devant la surprise d'Hermione.

« Je suis mariée, Hermione. J'ai un mari merveilleux, et un fils qui me comble de bonheur. Il s'appelle Harry, et il a votre âge à toutes les deux. »

Le repas continua à suivre son cours. Puis ce fut Mathilda qui, encouragée par la première tentative d'Hermione, commença elle aussi à poser une question personnelle à Lily.

« Lily ? C'est quoi votre travail dans la vie ? » Lily regarda Mathilda, qui se mit à bafouiller. « Et bien… Je sais que vous ne demandez pas d'argent pour nous donner les cours… Mais… vous vivez dans un grand manoir, je me demandai si… »

« Si je n'allais pas vous abandonner dans quelques mois pour reprendre mon métier normal ? »

« Non, » s'effraya la petite fille. « Non, ce n'est pas du tout ce que je voulais dire. »

Lily attrapa la main de Mathilda. « Allons, ne t'inquiète pas. En fait, je n'ai pas de métier. Je ne fais que m'occuper d'enfants pour leur apprendre la magie. Et avant que vous ne posiez la question, toutes les deux, c'est parce que c'est mon choix. » Les deux filles la fixèrent des yeux. « Cela a été mon choix que d'enseigner à des enfants que notre société rejetait. Et j'aurais tout à fait pu faire autre chose. »

« Pourquoi ? » fut le seul mot d'Hermione.

Lily tourna la tête pour regarder l'heure.

« Bon, 19 h 45. On a encore un peu le temps. Allons donc dans le salon pour prendre un thé, et je vous raconterai tout ça. »

Les trois se levèrent, et laissèrent la table en l'état, qui commença de toute manière à se nettoyer d'elle-même, et elles allèrent dans le salon pour s'installer dans les fauteuils. Une fois que le thé fut servi, Lily reprit son histoire.

« Vous savez, tout cela n'a pas toujours été ainsi. Je suis comme vous, une Née-Moldue. Pourtant, lorsque j'avais votre âge, j'avais le droit d'aller dans les écoles de magie sorcière. J'ai même passé toute ma scolarité à Poudlard, qui est l'une des plus grandes écoles de magie au monde. C'est là-bas que j'ai rencontré James, mon mari. À la fin de mes études, j'aurais tout à fait pu me diriger vers les recherches magiques. J'étais plutôt douée, et le pôle de recherche m'avait ouvert grand les bras. J'avais même commencé à travailler pour eux. »

« Puis les choses ont changé. Un nouveau Ministre a été élu. Et il a été réélu à chaque fois depuis. Il a entrepris de réformer la société magique, en prenant plusieurs mesures fortes. L'une d'entre elles a été d'écarter complètement les Nés-Moldus des écoles. Au début, il y eut bien quelques protestations, mais le Ministre fit un coup de maître. Il nomma Albus Dumbledore comme directeur de Poudlard. Ce dernier était un grand héros sorcier, célèbre pour avoir vaincu le dernier Mage Noir, ainsi que pour ses grandes découvertes. Mais une fois à la tête de Poudlard, Albus fut redevable envers le Ministre pour son poste. Et il approuva les mesures discriminant les enfants Moldus. Mais il y eut aussi des contreparties que Dumbledore avait poussées : de nouvelles matières et de nouvelles spécialisations étaient enseignées à Poudlard. Ce qui était possible maintenant que la taille des classes avait un peu réduit. Moins d'élèves, mais plus de classes différentes. Dumbledore avait amélioré l'enseignement de Poudlard, mais au prix des enfants Moldus. Et il s'en est contenté... »

« De mon côté, je n'ai pas accepté cela. J'ai voulu m'opposer à cette loi. Et c'est James qui a réussi à temps à me faire voir combien c'était suicidaire. J'allais m'opposer au Ministre, à toutes les vieilles familles nobles, et même à un héros de guerre. Vous savez, j'ai failli quand même y aller. » Lily sourit un peu à ce souvenir, elle n'était pas allée à Gryffondor pour rien.

« Mais c'est là que j'ai eu Harry. » Le sourire de Lily s'élargit. Les deux petites filles étaient pendues aux lèvres de Lily, et elles laissent même toutes les deux leurs thés se refroidir.

« Et cela a tout changé. J'ai donc démissionné de mon poste de chercheuse. Et si je ne pouvais pas m'opposer directement à la loi, alors je donnerais aux enfants comme moi la chance de pouvoir faire quelque chose. Simplement d'avoir une chance. »

Lily ne souriait plus.

« Au début, j'étais seule. Bien sûr, James me soutenait, et il pourvoyait à nos besoins. Mais il ne pouvait pas faire beaucoup plus. Il faisait partie d'une de ces vieilles et nobles familles, mais il avait déjà beaucoup fait en m'épousant, moi qui n'était qu'une Née-Moldue. Il s'était opposé au choix de ses parents, et il en était même fier. Mais aller plus loin, c'était mettre en danger la vie d'Harry, en même temps que la mienne. Les opposants disparaissaient parfois. J'ai donc dû m'organiser seule. Cela allait, grâce au manoir, j'avais les locaux. Le plus difficile était en fait de trouver les enfants Nés-Moldus… Mais cela a surtout changé lorsque les gens ont découvert ce que le Ministère faisait à ces enfants. Cela a convaincu un certain nombre de sorciers que ce n'était pas la bonne solution. Et ce sont eux qui m'ont apporté leur aide, certains pour aider à vous trouver avant le Ministère, et d'autres pour eux aussi enseigner... »

« Nous pensions que tout cela serait temporaire, et ne durerait qu'un temps limité. Hélas, les réformes du Ministre eurent un certain succès… Tout le monde était content, l'économie était devenue plus florissante. Les grandes familles prenaient toujours les décisions entre eux, et tout marchait bien. Cela dure déjà depuis 10 ans. »

Lily soupira.

« Moi et les autres formons un groupe de sorciers soudés par le même objectif, sauver les enfants Nés-Moldus pour empêcher le Ministère de leur couper la magie. Mais nous ne sommes pour le moment pas assez nombreux pour faire plus. »

Lily se tut, et son visage montrait une certaine tristesse. Elle regarda les deux petites filles devant elle, puis agita sa baguette pour réchauffer leur thé.

« Allez, buvez vite, nous allons devoir y aller. »

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Quelques minutes plus tard, la cheminée du Chaudron Baveur s'illumina d'une lueur verte. En jaillit une femme, suivie de près par deux petites filles. Les clients du pub leur jetèrent à peine un regard curieux, avant de revenir à leurs affaires, qui de trinquer, qui de manger ou de discuter avec des collègues après leur journée de travail. Lily se dirigea immédiatement vers le comptoir, et fit un signe à Tom, et elle se dirigea ensuite vers une porte sur le côté. Tom la devança, et ouvrit la porte pour laisser passer les trois femmes, avant d'entrer et de refermer derrière lui.

« Mme Potter, c'est un plaisir de vous voir. »

« Tout le plaisir est pour moi, Tom. Comment allez-vous ? »

« Bien, bien… La routine. Je vois que vous avez deux charmantes petites sorcières avec vous, » rajouta Tom avec un sourire vers les deux filles. Hermione ne savait pas trop comment prendre le compliment. Elle aurait rosi un peu d'ordinaire, mais l'auteur était ici un homme plutôt vieux, bossu dans le dos, et son sourire pouvait faire un peu peur.

« Tom, arrêtez, vous êtes en train de les effrayer. Ne vous inquiétez pas, les filles. Tom peut faire peur, mais uniquement quand on ne le connaît pas. Plus tard, vous verrez qu'il a un cœur en or. »

« Vous me flattez, Mme Potter. Bon, et bien, je vais vous laisser, vous connaissait le chemin. »

Lily donna une accolade à Tom, puis elle poussa Hermione et Mathilda vers le fond du couloir, puis dans une remise sombre sur la droite. Lily alla ensuite résolument vers le mur du fond, et sortit de sa poche une sorte de médaille qu'elle appliqua sur une des pierres du mur. La médaille et la pierre s'illuminèrent d'une lumière dorée, qui s'estompa ensuite. Puis, avec un craquement sourd, une partie du mur pivota pour laisser voir un passage sombre. Lily sortit sa baguette, et prononça un mot, _Lumos_ , et le bout de sa baguette se mit à luire d'une lumière bleutée, suffisamment forte pour éclairer le passage.

« Allez, les filles. »

Hermione et Mathilda passèrent dans le passage poussiéreux. Derrière elle, Lily referma le passage, puis se mit à guider le groupe. Le passage était relativement étroit, mais si la paroi de gauche était en pierre brute, celle de droite était en pierre de construction. Le passage devait longer un ensemble de maisons, se dit Hermione. De temps en temps, les murs de droite s'interrompaient, et à travers un fin espace, on pouvait entendre le bruit d'une foule. Parfois même, Hermione arrivait à y jeter un coup d'œil, et voyait au loin comme une rue éclairée, et remplie de passants.

« Le Chemin de Traverse, » expliqua Lily, une fois qu'elle surprit Hermione à essayer de regarder par un des trous. « C'est la plus grande rue commerçante de l'Angleterre sorcière. On y trouve de tout, et les sorciers apprécient y passer la soirée. Mais, pour vous, y aller maintenant serait du suicide. Vous n'avez pas de baguette, et vous vous feriez repérer sur-le-champ... »

La curiosité d'Hermione fut immédiatement douchée par la remarque. Jetant un coup d'œil vers Mathilda, Hermione remarqua que cette dernière n'était pas du tout à l'aise non plus. Elles savaient toutes les deux ce qui se passerait si les autorités officielles découvraient qui elles étaient.

Un peu plus loin, Lily s'arrêta, et s'approcha du mur. Elle sortit de nouveau la médaille pour la poser sur le mur. Et le processus se répéta, avec l'ouverture d'un passage invisible avant vers l'intérieur de la maison. Ce coup-là, Hermione eut le temps de voir plus distinctement la médaille, juste avant que Lily ne la range. Elle brillait encore d'une lueur bleue, ce qui facilitait la vision dans la pénombre ambiante. Sur la face de la médaille était gravé un oiseau en train d'étendre en grand les ailes, et il semblait décoller en laissant comme des flammes derrière lui. D'ailleurs, la lueur tirait maintenant franchement vers l'orange.

Lily reprit la conduite du groupe pour progresser dans la boutique. Arrivée devant une porte, elle toqua trois fois. Il n'y eut que très peu d'attente, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Le sorcier derrière était très vieux, ce coup-là, avec de longs cheveux blancs, et une petite taille. Il parla avec Lily d'une voix basse.

« Lily, quel plaisir. Venez, venez, je suis seul. Nous allons pouvoir nous occuper immédiatement de vos deux nouvelles protégées. »

Ollivander se tourna vers les deux filles.

« Bonjour, Mesdemoiselles. Bienvenues dans mon humble boutique. Je suis Garrick Ollivander. Et je pratique le magnifique métier de fabricant de baguettes. Et sans vouloir me vanter, je suis l'un des plus renommés au monde. Lily, que vous voyez là, possède une de mes baguettes. Et elle n'était pas plus grande que vous lorsqu'elle est venue la chercher. Et elle était plutôt timide, et vous voyez quelle femme magnifique elle a pu devenir. Je peux prédire la même chose pour vous. Mais bon, voyons d'abord ce que je peux faire pour vous. »

Ollivander examina de près Mathilda, et la fit même tourner sur elle-même et sautiller un petit peu. Puis il se mit à marcher en long et en large dans la boutique. La pièce était assez sombre. De nombreuses lampes étaient accrochées à diverses poutres, mais elles ne fournissaient qu'une faible lumière. Ce qui ne semblait pas gêner du tout le vieux sorcier. Il alla d'étagère en étagère, toute la boutique en était remplie, presque comme un labyrinthe, et un empilement de longues boîtes rectangulaires remplissait à chaque fois tout l'espace de chaque étage. Les derniers étages montaient même parfois jusqu'au plafond.

« Celle-là ? Non, trop souple. Par contre, un bois de cèdre devrait faire l'affaire… Et on pourrait essayer aussi celle-là. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Ollivander revint auprès de Mathilda, avec 6 boîtes dans les mains. Il les posa toutes sur une table, ouvrit la première, et tendit la baguette à Mathilda.

« Tiens, ma chérie. Prends donc la baguette, et essaie de faire un geste avec. »

Mathilda fit comme demandé, mais rien ne se passa. Elle eut l'air un peu déçue.

« Je m'en doutais un peu, » commenta Ollivander. « Le crin de centaure n'est pas coordonné avec ton esprit. Bon, essayons plutôt celle-là. »

Ollivander proposa une deuxième baguette. Mathilda agita de nouveau la main. Il y eut comme un souffle de vent qui bougea un peu de poussière.

« Bon, c'est déjà un peu mieux, mais ce n'est pas encore bon, n'est-ce pas ? » Mathilda rendit la baguette, mais elle haussa des épaules, ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre.

« Ne t'inquiète pas, je n'ai jamais échoué à trouver la baguette adéquate à une sorcière. Essayons celle-là. »

Ce coup-là, la réaction de Mathilda fut différente. Elle sourit dès qu'elle prit la baguette en main. Et son petit geste produisit des étincelles sans forcer.

« Et bien, nous y sommes. Bois de merisier, 23 cm, très souple, et cœur en plume de griffon. Tu seras douée pour les boucliers, sans le moindre doute. »

Mathilda agita de nouveau la baguette, et son sourire s'épanouit encore plus en sentant la baguette et la magie réagir à ses actions. Ollivander se tourna vers Hermione.

« Bon, à nous deux maintenant. »

Hermione avait un peu le trac, mais elle écouta les instructions d'Ollivander. Celui-ci ne lui demanda pas de bouger. Au lieu de quoi, il lui prit le menton pour lui relever la tête, et s'approcha d'elle pour la regarder dans les yeux.

« Je vois. Je pense savoir la baguette qu'il faut pour cette charmante demoiselle. » Sur quoi, il laissa Hermione, et fila dans le fond de la boutique. « Mais où ai-je rangé cette baguette ? Ah, voilà. » Il revint avec une unique boîte. Il présenta tout de suite la baguette à Hermione. « Vas-y. Fais donc un essai avec celle-ci. »

Hermione prit la baguette, et la chaleur lui remonta immédiatement le bras pour s'épandre dans tout son corps. C'était une sensation vraiment agréable, et Hermione se sentait vraiment en harmonie avec son environnement. Elle leva la main, la baguette luisait déjà. Elle l'agita un peu, et la lumière se détacha de la baguette, et resta dans les airs quelques instants avant de disparaître. Ollivander sourit.

« Comme je pensais, la baguette est parfaitement en harmonie. Bois de vigne, 27,3 cm, cœur de ventricule de dragon. Une combinaison intéressante. Je pense que tu seras une très grande érudite dans le futur. Même avec tes racines moldues, le monde sorcier ne pourra pas éclipser ta soif de connaissance. »

Mais Hermione n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle profitait littéralement de la sensation de sa baguette, c'était comme si elle avait trouvé une partie manquante de son âme…

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

Le mois de septembre approchait. À cause des vacances, il y avait rarement du monde dans la bibliothèque des Potters. Hermione s'était un peu renseignée, le nombre des enfants présents en même temps allait un peu augmenter pendant l'année scolaire, mais en restant limité malgré tout. En effet, chaque enfant avait ses propres contraintes, école, parents, autres activités, amis. De toute manière, Lily était seule à assurer le rôle de professeur, et donc elle ne pouvait pas suivre trop d'enfants d'un coup. Les groupes se faisaient et se défaisaient sans cesse, car le niveau des enfants était inégal, et chacun progressait à sa vitesse. Si au début, Hermione avait été mise en binôme avec Mathilda, malgré la différence d'âge, car elles avaient le même niveau, Hermione s'est bien mieux débrouillée, et elles avaient ensuite été séparées. Parfois, Hermione pouvait rejoindre un autre groupe, et d'autres fois, elle devait rester seule.

Un jour, à la fin du mois d'août, Hermione travaillait depuis le début de l'après-midi. Elle avait choisi une table proche de la porte, et s'échinait à comprendre les principes derrière un sort de Métamorphose. Elle avait du mal à saisir ce que devenait la masse des objets transformés, et sur comment la magie s'appuyait là-dessus. À un moment, la porte s'ouvrit, et Hermione leva les yeux de son livre pour voir si c'était Lily qui entrait. Elle avait besoin de lui demander des précisions.

Ce n'était pas elle, mais un jeune garçon aux cheveux noirs en bataille. Il devait avoir le même âge qu'elle. Il parcourut toute la pièce du regard, un peu comme s'il ne savait pas trop quoi faire. Il regarda tour à tour chacun des enfants présents, mais ne sembla reconnaître personne. En soupirant, il se dirigea vers l'une des étagères proches de la porte, et commença à rechercher parmi les livres rangés là-bas. Il continua avec une deuxième étagère, se rapprochant ce faisant de la table d'Hermione. Cette dernière le surveillait du coin de l'œil. Lorsqu'au bout de quelques minutes supplémentaires, il s'était suffisamment approché, Hermione l'interpella à voix basse.

« Hé ! » Le garçon sursauta de surprise, et se retourna vers Hermione. « Salut ! »

Il était surpris qu'on lui adresse la parole, mais répondit quand même à voix basse lui aussi. « Salut ! »

« Excuse-moi de te surprendre comme cela, mais tu avais l'air un peu perdu. Tu cherches quelque chose ? »

« Ah… et bien, en fait oui. » Hermione leva les sourcils, comme pour l'inciter à continuer. « Je cherche un livre. »

« Et bien, tu es venu au bon endroit. On est dans une bibliothèque après tout. » Le garçon se mit à sourire à la remarque d'Hermione.

« Oui, tu as raison. » Il rigola même un peu. « Tu sais, je suis chez moi… Et je ne sais même pas retrouver un livre dans ma propre bibliothèque... »

Hermione fixa le garçon dans les yeux. « Tu dois donc être Harry, le fils de Lily Potter ? » Harry hocha de la tête. En le détaillant un peu plus, Hermione reconnut plusieurs traits du visage de Lily en Harry. Le même nez. Et surtout les mêmes yeux d'un vert pénétrant. « Ravie de faire ta connaissance. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger. »

« Ravi de te connaître. »

« Bon. Et si tu me disais quel livre tu recherches. »

« Et bien, j'ai besoin du livre ' _Forces obscures : comment s'en protéger_ '. Maman m'a indiqué qu'elle en avait plusieurs à la bibliothèque, et que je pouvais en prendre un. C'est pour aller à Poudlard — »

« Tu vas à Poudlard ? »

« Oui, c'est ma première année. » Harry allait ajouter quelque chose, lorsqu'il prit conscience de là où il était. Il parcourut la salle du regard, avant de regarder de nouveau Hermione, puis de rajouter à voix basse. « Je suis vraiment désolé, Hermione. Tous ici… Vous ne pourrez jamais aller à Poudlard... »

« Harry, ce n'est pas si grave. Grâce à ta mère, nous avons une chance... »

La porte s'ouvrit alors d'un coup, et un autre garçon roux entra dans la pièce.

« Ah, Harry, te voilà. Alors, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? On doit partir pour le Terrier. »

« Ron, fais moins de bruit. Il y a des gens qui travaillent ici. » Plusieurs têtes s'étaient effectivement relevées, mais personne n'osa protester.

« Travaille ? En pleines vacances… Il y a vraiment autre chose à faire. Surtout avec le temps qu'il fait dehors. Alors, tu viens ? »

« Attends Ron, je dois récupérer le livre de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. »

« Fait vite alors, je t'attends en bas. »

Et sur ce, sans regarder plus les autres enfants, Ron sortit de la pièce en refermant la porte derrière lui. Harry soupira, avant de regarder de nouveau Hermione.

« Excuse-le. C'est un super ami, il est vraiment de bonne compagnie. Mais il a une tendance certaine à oublier ce qu'il y a autour de lui, et à parler sans réfléchir. C'est parfois très gênant, mais cela peut aussi devenir très drôle… » Harry eut un petit rire au souvenir des situations dans lesquelles Ron avait réussi à se mettre à vouloir toujours réagir sans réfléchir. Puis il se rappela de ce qu'il était venu faire ici. « Hem, Bon, il va vraiment falloir que je trouve ce livre. Sinon, Ron risque de m'attendre longtemps. »

« Je peux t'aider si tu veux, Harry ? »

« Je crois que j'accepterai bien un peu d'aide… Tu saurais où ce livre peut être rangé. »

« Viens, suis-moi. Les livres de Défense sont par là-bas, dans le fond. Si tu connais l'auteur, on le trouvera en un clin d'œil. »

Harry suivit Hermione vers le fond de la pièce. Il connaissait l'auteur bien sûr, tout cela était marqué dans la lettre de Poudlard. Et effectivement, Hermione avait eu raison, ils trouvèrent immédiatement le livre.

« Merci Hermione, » dit Harry en lui souriant. « Sans toi, je serais encore en train de le chercher. »

« Avec plaisir, Harry. »

« Bon, il faut que je te laisse, Ron est en train de m'attendre. » Hermione lui sourit, en faisant signe qu'elle comprenait. Harry lui fit un signe de la main, puis il sortit de la bibliothèque. Hermione retourna à sa place, et se replongea dans son livre.

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

C'était le week-end juste avant Noël. Hermione s'était emmitouflée dans un chaud manteau, et elle déambulait maintenant dans la rue animée du Chemin de Traverse par cette froide journée d'hiver. Il faisait un froid sec, même s'il restait un peu de neige dans certains coins de la rue. Le Chemin de Traverse était bondé de sorciers, juste avant les fêtes de Noël. Hermione avait demandé à Lily d'être conduite dans la rue commerçante sorcière, car elle avait l'intention d'acheter quelque chose. Pour ses parents avait-elle expliqué, si bien que Lily lui avait bien sûr indiqué ce qu'il fallait éviter de prendre pour une famille Moldue. En fait, Hermione voulait trouver un cadeau pour Lily, pour la remercier de tout ce qu'elle avait fait pour elle depuis l'été.

Lily avait justement quelques achats à faire elle-même, si bien qu'Hermione put déambuler seule à la recherche d'idées… Ayant sa baguette, en plus d'une formation de base en magie, elle pouvait maintenant venir au Chemin sans risquer de se faire prendre, mais elle devait tout de même prendre garde à ne pas attirer l'attention. Elle croisa Ollivander, qui la reconnut bien sûr, et la salua.

Après une bonne heure de recherches, Hermione avait maintenant un petit paquet dans la poche. Elle avait réussi à trouver une sorte de petite sculpture en cristal qui pouvait se recomposer suivant plusieurs formes. Hermione avait l'intention d'y appliquer quelques Métamorphoses que Lily lui avait apprises, et de les faire changer au cours de temps. Cela n'allait pas être grand-chose, mais Hermione pensait ainsi montrer le résultat de tout ce que Lily lui avait expliqué. Elle n'avait plus qu'à attendre l'heure du rendez-vous avec Lily, pour repartir, et du coup elle pouvait maintenant flâner sans autre but que de profiter de l'activité et des boutiques de la rue.

Il y avait un attroupement un peu plus loin dans la rue, juste devant Gringotts, où ce qui pouvait s'appeler une place s'étendait. Les sorciers étaient tous tournés dans la même direction, vers une estrade sur laquelle se trouvait quelqu'un qui haranguait la foule. De là où elle se trouvait, Hermione ne pouvait pratiquement rien comprendre. Mais elle entendait maintenant des éclats de voix, et par moment, toute la foule de spectateurs grondait son assentiment aux paroles prononcées.

Hermione s'approcha un peu, et d'un coup, elle put comprendre nettement ce qu'elle entendait. Il devait y avoir un sort qui permettait de comprendre même à distance, et Hermione venait d'entrer dans son champ d'action.

« On me reproche de discriminer les Nés-Moldus. Mais regardez… regardez ce qui se passe depuis que les Sans-Sang ont été écartés. Il n'y a plus de problème de travail. Chaque sorcier et chaque sorcière peut facilement trouver un métier. Et même mieux… Les compétences des meilleurs d'entre vous sont toujours les plus fortement recherchées, et donc rémunérées. Regardez ce que sont devenus les salaires depuis 10 ans ! Ils ont augmenté de beaucoup. Plus personne ne se plaint qu'il est mal payé. Et tout cela s'est mis en place depuis le décret de Limitation des lignées extérieure. Maintenant que je vous ai rappelé ces faits, il y en a-t-il, parmi vous, qui voudrait que l'on abroge ce décret ? »

Toute la foule sorcière mugit un non. Hermione essaya de s'approcher un peu plus, au moins pour voir celui qui prononçait le discours. De manière un peu dérobée, juste dans l'espace laissé entre deux sorciers, elle put enfin voir nettement l'estrade, et l'homme qui y était monté. Il n'était pas très jeune, mais n'avait pas encore de cheveux blancs. À cette distance, c'était assez difficile de jauger son âge. Il portait une cape bien découpée, visiblement de luxe, et arborait une médaille sur la poitrine qu'Hermione ne pouvait pas distinguer précisément.

« Et je suis d'accord avec vous. Ce décret a fait le plus grand bien à la société sorcière dans son ensemble. Il serait absurde de vouloir l'enlever, ou même de le modifier. » La foule grogna alors son accord. « Et bien je suis fier de pouvoir dire que le projet visant à modifier le décret a été refusé cet après-midi par le Magenmagot. Rien ne va changer, et notre société va pouvoir continuer son développement et sa prospérité ! »

La foule hurla sa joie, et applaudit bien fort l'homme. Ce dernier descendit alors de l'estrade, et commença à serrer les mains à droite et à gauche. Hermione le perdit de vue, et elle commença à s'éloigner doucement. La foule commença elle aussi à se disperser.

La rue était devenue encore un peu plus bondée qu'auparavant, si cela était encore possible. La dispersion du groupe s'était rajoutée à tous ceux qui cherchaient les cadeaux de dernière minute, ou tout simplement qui faisaient leurs courses. Hermione était à moitié bousculée presque à chaque pas, et devait faire attention où elle allait. Elle se sentait vraiment à l'étroit maintenant, comme étouffée par la foule. Elle n'arrivait pas à voir le moindre espace libre qui lui aurait permis de respirer un peu. Elle sentait comme une tension. En fait, c'était même comme si on la surveillait. Elle regarda un sorcier qui la regardait, puis qui détourna le regard. Elle regarda un autre sorcier. Il la regardait aussi, et tourna la tête lorsque Hermione se mit à le regarder. Où qu'elle porte son regard, la personne était en train de la regarder. Hermione était oppressée par l'atmosphère, tout le monde était en train de la fixer, de la surveiller, et elle allait se faire prendre. Il fallait qu'elle se sorte de là, qu'elle quitte la rue. Puis elle eut l'illumination. Elle avait toujours sa pièce, qui lui permettait de rentrer chez elle, ou d'aller chez Lily.

Elle retira rapidement son gant, et plongea la main dans la poche pour attraper la pièce. Mais ses doigts étaient engourdis, et elle fit tomber la pièce, qui roula sur quelques dizaines de centimètres, avant de s'immobiliser et de basculer. Hermione pesta à voix basse, puis elle s'approcha pour reprendre la pièce.

Alors qu'elle allait remettre la main dessus, une canne bloqua la pièce, et empêcha Hermione de la reprendre. Hermione leva les yeux pour regarder le propriétaire de la canne. C'était l'homme qui avait parlé sur l'estrade, un peu plus tôt. Elle remarqua aussi que la rue n'était plus aussi bondée. Il y avait du monde qui passait autour d'eux, bien sûr, mais pas autant que quelques instants auparavant. Maintenant qu'elle le voyait de plus près, Hermione pouvait dire que l'homme avait un air plutôt plaisant à regarder. Comme elle l'avait vu au loin, il n'était pas tout jeune, mais pas très vieux non plus. Encore que, cela pouvait être difficile à dire à propos des sorciers, grâce à tous les sorts qui permettant de modifier son apparence. Hermione pouvait aussi voir de près la médaille qu'il portait. C'était une médaille tout en or, avec en relief le symbole du Ministère sorcier. C'était un des dirigeants sorciers, et elle s'était faite remarquer.

« Eh bien, eh bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Une petite fille qui se promène toute seule. Tss-tss, ce n'est pas très sûr. Qui sait ce qui pourrait arriver… » Le ton devint plus dur. « Où sont tes parents ? »

Hermione était devenue totalement muette. Aucun son ne parvenait à sortir de sa bouche. De toute manière, elle ne savait pas quoi répondre. Ses parents n'étaient pas avec elle, et elle ne pouvait pas dire que c'était des Moldus. Ne voyant pas la fille réponse à ses questions, le sorcier s'impatienta.

« Allons, parle maintenant ! Où sont tes parents ? Qui te surveille ici ? » Hermione ne réagissant pas, le sorcier changea de tactique. « Bien, on va faire autrement. Regarde-moi, s'il te plaît. »

Hermione avait les yeux baissés depuis le début, mais à la requête du sorcier, elle leva les yeux pour le regarder directement.

Le sorcier la fixait lui aussi. Aucun des deux ne parla pendant les secondes qui suivirent. Puis les yeux du sorcier s'agrandirent. Ils furent d'abord plus grands que son visage, puis ils continuèrent à grandir encore, jusqu'à cacher toute la rue, tout autour d'eux. Hermione ne voyait plus qu'eux. Et elle entendit soudain une voix commencer à lui parler, mais directement dans sa tête. Elle essaya d'écouter.

« HERMIONE ! »

Hermione fut soudain bousculée, et tomba par terre. Elle cligna des yeux. La rue était redevenue normale. Il n'y avait plus d'yeux qui occupaient tout l'espace. Elle était maintenant par terre, juste à côté de l'espace qu'elle avait occupée avant. Le sorcier était toujours là, les yeux normaux. Mais entre lui et elle se tenait maintenant une troisième personne, pas très grande, et qui lui tournait le dos.

« Laissez-la tranquille. » Hermione reconnut la voix, celle d'Harry, qu'elle avait pu revoir deux-trois fois depuis l'été. Harry passait la voir dans la bibliothèque lorsqu'il rentrait chez lui.

« Tiens, tiens. Mais voilà Mr Potter. Toujours à défendre la veuve et l'orphelin, à ce que je vois… Comme ton père. Peut-être ai-je ma réponse maintenant, j'aurais affaire à une orpheline. »

« Elle ne vous a rien fait. Elle est avec moi. »

« Avec toi ? C'est une sorcière de ta famille ? »

« C'est une amie. » Harry savait, tout comme Hermione, que la situation était délicate. Il n'avait pas du tout prévu cela. Il était au Chemin de Traverse pour acheter un dernier cadeau, pour Ron, venant de la boutique de Quidditch. Et il avait vu au loin Hermione avoir des difficultés. Il n'avait alors pas hésité à s'interposer, confirmant là son caractère de Gryffondor, maison dans laquelle il avait été réparti à Poudlard. Maintenant, il fallait trouver un moyen de partir, et si possible sans donner à l'homme une raison de les poursuivre.

La pièce était maintenant dégagée, l'homme avait depuis longtemps bougé la canne. Harry la ramassa, ainsi que le gant qu'Hermione avait laissé tomber. Il se retourna pour remettre Hermione debout, et il lui rendit le gant et la pièce. Hermione avait la main gelée, car laissée à l'air libre tout ce temps. Ses doigts étaient gourds et elle avait du mal à ne pas laisser tomber la pièce de nouveau. Elle arriva quand même à la remettre dans sa poche, puis à remettre son gant.

« Harry, Hermione ! Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? »

La voix de Lily portait loin.

« Vous deux, rentrez à la maison ! »

Lily venait de surgir derrière eux, et elle parlait d'un ton sec. Elle avait l'air en colère. Lily vint se placer à côté des deux enfants, et face à l'homme.

« Et maintenant, c'est au tour de Lily Potter. Dois-je m'attendre à voir James arriver ? On dirait que je me trouve dans une réunion de famille. »

« Vous allez devoir m'excuser, je dois ramener ces deux enfants chez nous. »

L'homme la toisa du regard pendant quelques instants. C'était comme s'il y avait eu une lutte invisible entre leurs deux volontés. Puis il fit signe de la main de s'en aller. Lily prit Harry et Hermione chacun par une main, et s'en retourna vers l'entrée du Chemin. Et c'est alors que l'homme parla une dernière fois.

« Mme Potter. Vous devriez prêter une plus grande attention à vos protégés. Qui sait ce qui pourrait leur arriver lorsqu'ils se promènent seuls. »

La remarque n'attendait pas de réponse de Lily, ou alors celle-ci refusa de se laisser entraîner dans cette direction. Elle marchait vite, et Hermione comme Harry devait presque courir pour se maintenir à niveau. Lily ne prononçait pas un mot. Elle entra dans le Chaudron Baveur, et alla droit vers la cheminée, sans dire bonjour à personne. Une fois là, elle fit signe à Harry et à Hermione de prendre la cheminette, et elle les suivit.

Une fois dans le manoir Potter, l'ambiance restait lourde. Personne ne parlait. Hermione déboutonna son manteau, l'accrocha au porte-manteau, et se retourna pour regarder Lily. Elle avait l'air tendue et en colère, et Hermione ne savait pas trop pourquoi.

« J'ai fait quelque chose de mal ? »

« Non, pas du tout, ma chérie… ». Lily soupira un peu. « C'est juste que… j'ai eu peur pour toi. Et pour Harry. » Se tournant vers son fils. « Quelle mouche t'a piquée de te dresser comme cela devant le Ministre ? »

Ainsi, c'était le Ministre de la Magie, se rendit soudain compte Hermione.

« Il était en train de lire dans ses pensées… Si je ne faisais rien, il aurait tout découvert… » Harry n'avait pas besoin de terminer. « Je ne voulais pas qu'il lui arrive du mal. »

Lily serra soudain Harry dans ses bras. Puis elle se recula, et alla serrer aussi Hermione. Hermione avait l'impression que Lily pleurait. Ce qui se confirma lorsqu'elle la vit sortir un mouchoir et se tamponner les yeux.

« Qui c'était ? Le Ministre ? Le Ministre de la Magie ? »

C'est Lily qui répondit.

« Hermione. Tu viens de faire la rencontre de l'homme qui est à l'origine de tous les problèmes et de l'ostracisation que tu rencontres. C'est effectivement le Ministre de la Magie. C'est Tom Jedusor. »

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

 ** **La fin****

 ** **()##()##()##()##()****

 **Notes de l'Auteur :**

Et voilà pour ce nouvel One-shot. Il est un peu dans la même veine que le précédent, je me suis concentré sur le début du récit, sur le moment où Hermione (ce coup-là) débute dans le monde de la magie.

L'idée du récit, outre le défi initial, c'était de voir ce qu'il aurait pu se passer si Tom Jedusor avait été moins attiré par la Magie Noire et le renversement de la société, et plus par la politique. Et comment en parfait Serpentard, il aurait réussi à s'imposer complètement à toute la société. Et de fil en aiguille, on arrive au fait qu'Hermione n'ait jamais reçu sa lettre… (En pratique, j'ai plutôt suivi le raisonnement inverse, mais on va voir ce point juste en dessous).

Concernant la partie un peu intéressante de l'exercice : pourquoi Hermione n'aurait-elle pas reçu sa lettre ?

De nombreuses explications possibles.

La première, la plus simple en fait, c'est qu'Hermione ne soit pas une sorcière. Destinée à Oxford ou Cambridge, on pourrait quand même la rattacher au monde magique en la rendant témoin, ou participante à des scènes magiques (combats, ou autres).

Ensuite, une Hermione sorcière, mais qui ne recevrait pas de lettre pour un problème de hibou, d'inscription à Poudlard ratée, ou de problème dans les sorts de détection du Ministère. Mais on se retrouve en fait dans la première situation, où on peut raccrocher ensuite Hermione à l'histoire plus tard.

Autre possibilité, c'est d'imaginer de la malveillance volontaire. Et là, les possibilités sont vraiment très larges. Dumbledore (dans les nombreuses fic sur ses manipulations), qui voudrait écarter Hermione, sous possiblement prétexte qu'elle aiderait Harry à s'émanciper (divination ?). Ombrage ou Lucius (pour des raisons de Sang), Voldemort (un peu pour les mêmes raisons que Dumbledore, mais là pour affaiblir Harry).

Malveillance involontaire… si si, c'est aussi possible : les suprématistes Sang-Purs qui veulent empêcher les Nés-Moldus d'accéder à Poudlard, mais là sans viser Hermione en particulier. Puis des Mangemorts qui frappent des Nés-Moldus au hasard, et ce serait tombé sur Hermione. Là on partirait sur un monde magie plus en guerre civile permanente, et du coup très certainement l'intervention de l'Ordre du Phoenix pour sauver Hermione sur le fil.

Et enfin, comme vous l'avez vu avec le récit plus haut, le choix d'un monde magique déjà conquis par les Sang-Purs, et pour lequel les Nés-Moldus ne seraient que des moins que rien.

Je pense avoir fait à peu près le tour de l'idée initiale, tout est ensuite une question de faire intervenir Hermione dans le récit à partir du choix initial.

Et du coup, mon petit twist à la fin, pour mettre Jedusor sur le devant de la scène. Mais j'espère avoir semé suffisamment d'indices sur le récit pour que ce ne soit pas complètement une surprise non plus, j'ai un peu évité de parler de Tom ou de Voldemort, sans jamais nommer le ministre. Il ne restait pas trop d'autres choix (car bon, ce n'est pas Fudge qui aurait une direction efficace du pays). Lucius aurait pu être Ministre, mais j'écarte cette possibilité, au moins au moment où on le voit pour la première fois (les cheveux noirs). Par ailleurs, j'ai choisi de ne pas faire apparaître comme comme un vieil homme. Il aurait dans les 65 ans, mais je préfère l'imaginer dans la force de l'âge.

En ce qui concerne le One-Shot lui-même, je l'avais initialement imaginé plus court. À chaque fois, lorsque je commence, je n'ai que quelques idées de bases, mais au fur et à mesure de l'écriture, le texte prend littéralement de l'embonpoint. L'avantage pour vous, c'est que cela forme de bons gros chapitres, peut être un peu trop gros quand même… je crains ce que cela risque de donner sur une vraie histoire.

Du côté One-Shot, il y a encore deux types d'histoire sur lesquels je ne me suis pas essayé pour le moment : l'action/combat, et le romantisme. Or je pense que les deux sont nécessaires pour un gros récit, et c'est pourquoi je risque de faire des tentatives dessus, en One-shot pour commencer. Donc vous pouvez vous attendre à de telles publications par la suite.

J'ai été ravi de partager ce texte avec vous, et j'espère qu'il vous a plu tout autant que le précédent.

Merci à vous pour vos commentaires, et à une prochaine !

* * *

[1] Bon, je sais, je tombe là dans le cliché au sujet d'Hermione, et dans la solution facile, vu son caractère au début du canon.

[2] Imaginez Marie Poppins lors de son arrivée, avec des cheveux roux, sans parapluie bien sûr… Et cela devrait être pas trop mal. Le fait que Marie soit elle-même un peu une sorcière n'entre pas du tout en compte dans la comparaison, mais elle me permet d'utiliser une figure connue pour l'image que je voulais apporter.

[3] Vous remarquerez là que le blocage de la magie est possible dans mon OS précédent, mais pas ici. C'est juste pour vous rappeler que tous ces OS sont indépendants, et que je ne cherche pas du tout à avoir une cohérence, surtout si comme ici cela sert l'intrigue.


End file.
